The Butterfly Effect
by MelodiDam
Summary: Butterfly effect: 1. The flap of a butterfly's wings changed the air around it so much that a tornado broke out two continents away. 2. A man traveled back in time to prehistoric ages and stepped on a butterfly, and the universe was entirely different when he got back. 3. Hermione falls through time 50 years and is no longer the girl her friends knew when she returned.
1. Chapter 1

_Thoughts are italicized  
_ **Parseltongue in bold**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Christmas during Hermione's Third Year found her sitting in her favorite corner of the Library. It was situated next to the Restricted Section and she could guarantee that she would be left alone to study.

Harry and Ron had tried to entice her to go play in the snow, but she had escaped.

"Boys, I really need to study." Hermione flashed them her Cheshire cat grin. "I might come out later."

Both boys grumbled, but they weren't going to stay in the Library all day and study. Ron grabbed Harry's arm and led him out of the stuffy Library and out into the crisp snow.

That had been three hours ago. Now Hermione was fiddling with her Time Turner, not watching what she was doing. Suddenly the young witch was enveloped in a golden light and when it dissipated, she saw that she was still in the Library. However, the Restricted Section was not locked, like it was in her time.

 _How far back in time have I gone?_ Hermione thought. _I have to find Professor McGonagall! She will help me._

The young witch quickly sprang for her position on the couch and ran out of the Library. She raced down the corridor, only to collide with Professor Dumbledore in the Transfiguration wing. The collision caused her to crash to the floor.

"My, my, what did you run off for?" Dumbledore asked as he smiled down at the First Year.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"First Years need to be in the entranceway." Dumbledore smiled. "You are very lucky that I needed to speak with Headmaster Dipit about some things."

"Headmaster Dipit?" Hermione asked. She was confused, Dumbledore was headmaster and Dipit had died many years ago.

Dumbledore smiled, he loved muggleborn First Years. They were so innocent and enthralled with magic. "Yes, he is the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now, come on little one, you don't want to miss your Sorting."

As Dumbledore led the way to the Great Hall, Hermione took notice of how different the castle was in this time. There were fewer portraits and the castle felt different, younger almost.

"Sir," Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips. "How long has Headmaster Dipit been in office?"

"My, my, such manners." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "He has been the headmaster for eight years."

Hermione's eyes widened, if Dipit had been Headmaster for eight years; that would mean that it was 1938. She had traveled back in time fifty-five years!

When they made it to the entranceway, Hermione slipped in with the other First Years and prayed that her name was on the list and that no questions would be asked. She remembered that Dipit had been in Slytherin and hated Gryffindors, along with muggleborns. If he found out that she was from the past, there was no telling what he would do.

After the doors to the Great Hall swung inward, the First Years followed Dumbledore inside. Hermione's fellow First Years were awed at the magnificence of the Great Hall, while Hermione was awed that, somehow, she was back in her eleven-almost-twelve year old body. For indeed she was, looking at her hands she realized that they were smaller and slightly chubbier than her fourteen year old self's hands.

As Dumbledore went down the list, Hermione grew nervous. _What if they don't call my name? What then? I'll have to explain everything! Dumbledore will understand, but Dipit; I'm not so sure about him._

Just before the young witch was about to flee, Dumbledore called out. "Granger, Hermione!"

 _Thank Merlin._ Hermione thought as she made her way up to the stool.

Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on her head and stepped back.

" _Hmm, from the future are ya?"_ The Hat asked and Hermione could swear that it was smirking.

" _Please, don't tell anybody."_ The young witch begged.

" _Why would I do that? You are here for a reason, Miss Granger. And I am sure that the Castle will provide everything you need."_ The Hat seemed to poke around in the young witch's mind. _"I sense great power from you. I think you should be in…_ Ravenclaw!"

Hermione scurried down to the Ravenclaw table where she would spend the next…who knew how many years. She sat a little away from her fellow house mates and she spent the Welcoming Feast keeping her head down and hoping that the Sorting Hat was right when it said that the Castle would provide for her.

She needn't have worried, for when she arrived at her dorm room there was a trunk with the name 'Granger' on it. The trunk was full of robes and the books she would need for her First Year.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: So I've decided to start posting, again. I don't know how often this story will be updated. I have the first few chapters outlined, but they need a lot of work. Furthermore, there has been some requests that I update some of my other stories. Unfortunately they are done; but, I have this one. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in the bronze and blue of the Ravenclaw Tower, reality crashed down on Hermione. _It wasn't a dream._ She closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay. Rolling out of bed, she tugged on her Hogwarts uniform. Hermione choked back a sob, even the uniforms were different. The skirts were longer, the socks were higher, and she had a blazer she had to wear over her shirt and under her robes.

Looking around at her still sleeping roommates, she snorted. _And here I thought Ravenclaws woke before dawn._

Trooping down the stairs and into the common room, Hermione headed for the exit; hoping to get a bite of breakfast before speaking to anyone.

"The nargels have clustered around that Firsties head, haven't they, Pandora?" Xenophilius Lovegood stated good naturedly.

"Xenophilius." Pandora smiled airily at him, before she floated over to Hermione. "You, young missy, went up before we could introduce ourselves. Very rude of you, you know."

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled, trying not to gawk at the older students.

Xenophilius waved his hand. "Oh, nonsense, you don't need to apologize."

"We are your Fifth Year prefects." Pandora smiled, her eyes strangely vacant and twinkling.

"And you are?" Xenophilius tilted his head to the side so much it almost touched his shoulder.

"Hermione Granger."

"I'm Pandora Lovegood and this strapping young man is Xenophilius Lovegood; my second cousin and betrothed." Pandora smiled dreamily up at him.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Right. Well, I'm going to breakfast…"

"We haven't told you were the Head Boy and Girl are, silly." Giggling, Pandora grabbed her arm. "Head Boy is Fleamont Potter."

"A very strapping young man and chaser." Xenophilius commented.

Pandora continued on, without acknowledging the interruption. "And Head Girl is Minerva McGonagall."

"A very handsome young lady and a beater." Xenophilius smiled airily. "Can you imagine that, a woman's a beater?"

"Lovely meeting you both." Hermione murmured, slipping away from the looney prefects and out of the tower.

After a week of classes, Hermione came to a few resounding conclusions. McGonagall was a better Transfiguration professor than Dumbledore, Horace was creepier than Snape, Binns was still boring and the classes were easier. They hadn't even been assigned homework yet, for Merlin's sake!

Deciding to make use of the unlocked Restricted Section, Hermione headed toward the Library. Keeping her head down, she watched the floor and not where she was going. She nearly ran into the Head Girl, who was, thankfully, paying attention to where she was going.

"Ravenclaw." A much younger, but familiar voice called out.

Hermione slowly turned about and looked upon the face of a much younger Minerva McGonagall.

"Minerva McGonagall, Head Girl and a Gryffindor." She grinned, extending her hand.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione shook the proffered hand. "Ravenclaw."

"I can see that." Minerva arched an eyebrow.

 _Not as intimidating as it could be._ Hermione had to fight not to smile.

Minerva smiled good naturedly. "I'm sure you have more important things to do than talk to a Seventh Year."

Nodding, Hermione scurried of toward the Library. However, much to her consternation, five hours of searching proved fruitless. The Library had absolutely zero books on any kind of Time Magic.

Sinking onto the nearest desk, Hermione rubbed her temples, before blindly reaching out and snagging the closest book off the shelf. Opening it, she began to read. After getting a few pages in, she grinned. Perhaps being sent to the past wasn't bad after all – if it meant she could study up on magic now that she would be thrown into Azkaban in her time for studying.

The Library became a sanctuary for Hermione; no one bothered her there, no questions were asked that she couldn't answer, and no one judged her. It was a safe place to cry; after all there was no Harry or Ron anymore, she was alone, with her books. And she was fine, perfectly fine.

No one heard her cry herself to self every night. No one asked for help with their homework. And, most importantly, no one called her a know-it-all. Sure, Hermione answered enough questions correctly to have average marks, but she wasn't supposed to be here. Besides, why study material she already knew when there was a plethora of new material in the Library, just waiting for her.

Around Christmas, Hermione discovered the section on Occlumency, Legitimacy, and Memory Spells. She quickly read through those. She didn't want anyone finding out her secret, she could only imagine the amount of trouble she would get into. Going to Azkaban was the first thing that popped into her mind. She shuddered. _Perhaps, I'll study up on the Patronus next._

On December 25, Hermione woke with a crick in her neck. She had been studying a book on Ancient Runes, hoping to find something that would give her a hint at how to get home and she had fallen asleep in the Library, again. The current Liberian, Madam McCarthy, was old and never left the front desk.

Sighing, Hermione stretched her arms over her head and felt her spine pop, from her tailbone to her shoulder blades. Rolling her neck produced more pops. Lifting her bag over her shoulder, Hermione slipped out of the Library.

Walking down the corridor, laughter drifted in from an open window. Glancing out, a sad smile appeared on Hermione's face. A group of Hufflepuffs were pelting each other with snow balls. _My boys asked me to go play in the snow with them._ A lone tear slid from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. _I must not cry._

Hurrying from window, Hermione didn't pay attention to where she was going and found herself in the Transfiguration wing. _McGonagall isn't a professor, but Harry trusts Dumbledore…_ Slowly walking toward the Head of Gryffindor's office, Hermione found the door lightly ajar.

Peaking in, Hermione nearly gasped in shock. McGonagall was naked and leaning on a desk while… Dumbledore! Hermione scrubbed her eyes, jaw dropping when she looked in the room again. She slowly backed away, she didn't want either of them to catch her.

Once she had retreated to the safety of the Library, Hermione frowned. While McGonagall was of age, she was still Dumbledore's student, he should spurn her advances, unless… he had approached her. Hermione's brow furrowed as she picked up a book on wizarding laws and by-laws. There had to be a rule against underage student/teacher relations.

Sniffing back tears, Hermione wished she could go talk to McGonagall about this. But this McGonagall wasn't her McGonagall.

Spring came, the snow melted, and Hermione's teats dried up. She realized that she wasn't going to go back to her time and decided to make the best out of this time. Which meant spending all her time in the Library and if she forgot an assignment, oh well, it wasn't like she was drawing attention to herself anyway.

Since Hermione never went to a Quidditch match, she missed Gryffindor destroying Slytherin. And was not prepared to witness the fallout.

Walking from the Library to the Great Hall, raised voices caught Hermione's attention. Peering around the corner, her jaw dropped. The Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch ream took up the whole hallway and McGonagall stood in the center, smirking at the Slytherin captain.

"You little bitch!" He shoved her backwards. "You aimed the bludger at out Seeker's head!"

Minerva merely laughed. "Of course I did. It's Quidditch and I'm going to make sure my team wins."

The Slytherin captain whipped out his wand, Minerva was quick to follow suit and soon everyone in the hallway was point wands at the opposing team.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Minerva taunted, arching an eyebrow.

"Enough!" Dumbledore voices caused multiple people to start. "What is going on here?"

Minerva simpered. "We were about to duel, professor."

Hermione gagged a little at McGonagall's flirting.

"If you do not want me to take House Points you will disperse. Immediately!" Dumbledore roared when no one moved.

The two teams scattered; however, Minerva stayed.

"Something I can help you with?" Dumbledore cupped her face. "Minerva."

 _This is sickening._ Hermione scowled. _No one wants to see this, get a bloody room._

"Would you really have taken points from me?" Minerva purred.

Albus smirked. "Oh no, my dear, I would have given you detention."

 _It's like watching my parents._ Hermione whined. Wishing to be anywhere but there, but was too afraid to move lest they hear her.

"Why don't we go to my office?" Dumbledore grinned. "And we can discuss your… punishment."

 _Gross._ Hermione made a face. Waiting until she was sure they were gone, Hermione decided to boycott the Great Hall and just get something to eat from the Kitchens. She sighed. _I really should have talked to the elves before I started S.P.E.W._

With the End of Term fast approaching, Hermione was worried where she would go for the summer. She was so worried that she couldn't sleep and had taken to wandering the corridors after curfew.

One night, Hermione was wandering the Fifth Floor when a doorway suddenly appeared across from a unicorn tapestry.

Easing the door open, Hermione smiled. There was a couch in front of a roaring fireplace, bookshelves lining the walls and a twin sized bed in the middle of the room. Stepping across the threshold, she walked to the door on the right side of the room.

Her jaw dropped.

It was a bathroom with a normal sink; however, it had a large shower and a decadent jetted tub. The towels were monogrammed **HG**.

Frowning in confusion, Hermione backed out of the bathroom and into the main room. Opening the door on the left, she was met with a spiraling stair case. Creeping down the stairs, Hermione worried about what she would find on the bottom.

Slowly opening the door at the bottom of the stairs, Hermione was met with… the Hogwarts' Kitchen.

"Miss Hermione, what is yous doing heres?" The head elf, Pinky, asked.

"I…" Hermione turned and looked at the door. "I was in a room on the Fifth Floor…"

Pinky clapped her hands together. "Oh! Miss Hermione finds the Come and Go Room! Yous best nots misuse it."

"I won't, Pinky." Hermione smiled at the elf. "I promise."

"Wes not tells the professors that's yous being living theres." Dot promised.

"I, thank you." Hermione blushed.

"Pinky tilted her head, her big ears flapping. "Yous no wheres to goes, yous stay here. Wes being keeping yous safe."

Hermione ducked her head, very glad she had spoken to the elves about their servitude. They seemed to really like her now.

"Heres yous go." Dot handed Hermione a small loaf of zucchini bread. "Fors when yous forgets to be eating."

"Thank you, Dot." Taking the bread, Hermione smiled before heading back to the Come and Go Room.

A few weeks in the summer hols, Hermione was sitting cross legged on the floor. She was attempting to produce a wandless and wordless Patronus. She could produce on silently with a wand, but she had stumbled across a book on wandless magic in the Library and had started practicing all the spells she knew windlessly and wordlessly.

Hermione had been trying to cast a Patronus for five hours; she had been able to produce one normally in forty-five minutes and wordlessly took only an hour and a half.

She was getting frustrated.

Closing her eyes, Hermione brought forth, yet another, happy memory. This time an ethereal otter appeared. As it floated around her, Hermione's laughter bounced off the room's walls.

Falling backwards onto the carpet, Hermione's smile stretched so wide that her cheeks hurt. She had done it! She had finally done it! She had cast the most difficult spell she knew, silently and wandless.

Hermione sat up quickly. Time to find a new subject to study!

Glancing out the window, Hermione smiled at the lights coming off the Black Lake. Pulling her robe on, she snuck out of the Come and Go Room and made her way to the Great Hall. Hermione slipped into the throng of students as they entered the Hall. No one noticed her join the crowd.

The Great Hall doors banged open as Dumbledore led the First Years in to be Sorted.

As her fellow Ravenclaws debated where each Firsty was going to be, Hermione rolled her eyes at them. _Idiots, it's not like you will always be put in the same House._

"You have fewer nargels buzzing around your head." Pandora slid down the bench to sit next to her. Xenophilius stayed where he was, talking at a bored looking Seventh Year.

"Perhaps." Hermione hummed, turning a page.

Pandora tilted her head to the side. "You think I'm crazy."

"Not crazy." Hermione shook her head. "Dotty perhaps, but not crazy."

"And what's the difference?" Pandora asked, putting her elbows on the table and laying her cheek on her interlaced hands.

Sighing, Hermione put a book mark in her book. "While you and your cousin way talk in circles and riddles, you both have the highest marks in your year. Not looney."

Pandora gave her an airy smile, before turning back to the Sorting Ceremony.

Hermione merely turned back to her book, having no interest in who got Sorted where. The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly prickled and she subtly glanced up at the Head Table, but none of them were watching her. Hermione narrowed her eyes, before turning back to reading.

A second year Slytherin also wasn't watching the Sorting, his attention was focused solely on the bushy haired Ravenclaw.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, it was already six weeks into term and there was no mention of an heir of Slytherin or the Chamber of Secrets. She was going to be at school for the whole year! And not petrified half way through.

"Someone's happy." Betrice Clearwater, one of Hermione's roommates, remarked. "Granger!"

Hermione turned around. "Yes, Miss Clearwater?"

"Ugg, sooooo formal." Andrea Jordan sighed dramatically.

Katie Patil sniggered. "We're all friends here, call us by our first names."

"Perhaps." Hermione stuffed her things into her bag and opened the door, before pausing and turned partially around. "You are all friends, but why would I want to be friends with any of you?" Slipping out of the room, she left the door cracked.

Hermione hated her roommates. They were, somehow, worse than the girls she had lived with in Gryffindor. They were so petty and airheaded. To think they had been sorted into Ravenclaw!

"They probably wouldn't even notice if I lived here." Hermione muttered; pulling out a quill and her Transfiguration essay, determined to slip in a few grammatical and spelling errors, as well as leaving out a conclusion. While she couldn't do anything about her handwriting, she would get mediocre grades.

Watching the students bored the train, Hermione sighed and sank onto the window seat the Come and Go Room had provided.

She found it funny that a student could hide in the Castle the whole summer and the professor were unware. They were gone for six weeks out of the summer too.

A few tears gathered in Hermione's eyes. She dashed them away before they could fall. After all, what good would crying do her? It wouldn't take her home, it wouldn't make her friends (not in this time), it would only make her appear weak and she refused to be weak.

She would learn everything about magic she could. Light. Dark. Grey. Black. It didn't matter. To her, magic was magic. No matter the name given to it, Hermione was determined she would learn it and damn everyone else.

A/N: So, I doubt every chapter will be this long, and they won't span two years either. From now on out, chapters will span, at max, a single year.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting through the Welcoming Feat, Hermione sighed _. You'd think with Dipit as Headmaster and Dumbledore as Deputy, the Feast would be different. I just want to leave._

Hermione picked at her food, watching as the Gryffindors became more boisterous, the Hufflepuffs kept switching seats, and the Ravenclaws were quizzing the Firsties.

While Hermione was watching the other Houses; she, herself, was being watched. A Third Year Slytherin has seated himself so he could watcher her. The boy found her intriguing. He has seen the books that she read, but was confused by the low marks she got. She ghosted through the halls and seemed to be on friendly terms with the House Elves. But, most importantly, she did not fear him. The boy wanted to get to know this interesting girl, perhaps even recruit her.

Puling on her jumper, Hermione debated about going to the Great Hall for breakfast or swinging by the kitchens on her way to the Library. She wouldn't be missed. It was a few weeks into term and it was a Saturday. Hermione grinned. _Kitchens it is then Library._

The elves were more than happy to give her a light breakfast before sending her on her way.

Hermione found the Library empty and the matron was not at her desk. Running her fingers down the spines of a dew books in the Restricted Section, she pulled out Malleus Maleficarum. Jumping onto one of the desk and started to read. Before long, Hermione became enthralled by this book on dark magic. Why the Ministry put a ban on it, Hermione couldn't understand. She couldn't read Malleus Maleficarum in her time. She doubted it was even in the Library. So called dark magic was a fascinating subject that was never touched on. Hermione couldn't understand banning any knowledge.

Suddenly Hermione felt someone tap her on the shoulder, jolting her out of her bubble. Turning, she saw a Slytherin boy in her year. He was slightly taller than her, with jet black hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin.

"You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and smiling at her.

Hermione eyed the boy warily. There was a reason she had kept her distance from people here and her head down. "Yes and you are?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle and I found a book that might interest you." The boy quickly opened The History of Druids and handed the book to her. Grin never leaving his face.

Warily taking the book, the young witch gasped. Her name was appearing and then disappearing from the page. "Why are you having me look at this book?"

"Just keep reading." Riddle smiled. With the books he saw her read, he knew she would love this book.

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione read backwards and then her eyes widened. According to the book, she was a direct descendant to the Druid Queen on her mother's side. The young witch frowned. _Well, that explains my potent affinity for magic even though I'm a muggleborn. But why send me back here? And why is that so important? It's not like people even care about who your ancient descendants were._

"You're not from this time, are you?" Tom asked.

Hermione froze, terrified he would run to the professors. She had seen that he was the teachers' pet.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But we might want to steal this book." Tom smiled, pointing to Hermione's name in the book he was holding. "See how your name fades from being on the page to not being on the page. People smarter than me could easily figure that you are from the future."

"I can't steal from the Library." Hermione whispered. She knew that Madam Pince would have her expelled if she stole form the Library in her time, but she didn't know about Madam McCarthy. She was so old, that she could barely see.

"Then I'll keep it for you." Tom smiled. This would be a good witch to be on his side, even if she was a muggleborn. She was powerful, most muggleborns weren't powerful, and power was all that mattered. He refused to be powerless. Never again would anyone pity him or feel sorry for him. Once he had power, he would never had to pretend to accept anyone's pity again.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione asked. She was genuinely confused; Harry had told her who Tom Riddle was on the train ride home after their second year. "I'm a muggleborn."

"I see that not only have my plans for the Wizarding world been leaked, they have also been distorted." Tom sighed, sounding very put upon for a thirteen year old boy. Of course, he didn't really have a plan, more like a fledging idea. "Look, it's not muggleborns that I have a problem with. It is muggles."

"Oh." Hermione was still confused. Perhaps Harry had left out a lot about Tom or maybe he didn't know.

Tom extended his hand. "Do you think that we could be friends?"

 _What do I have to lose?_ Hermione thought, before accepting his hand. "Friends." The young witch then smiled at her only friend in this time period.

Crossing her arms, Hermione leaned against the wall in her sanctuary, waiting for Tom to bring her the books she wanted to read. She glanced at her nails.

"Got them." Tom grinned, dropping a pile of Wizarding Law books on her table.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "You expect me to read all of those?"

"Well, you are a smart witch."

Tilting her head to read the titles, Hermione snorted. "You don't have a plan, do you?"

"I have a plan!" Tom exclaimed.

"Killing muggles doesn't count as a plan." Hermione muttered, smirking at her friend's childness.

Tom narrowed his eyes. "Don't patronize me, you're only slightly older than me."

"How old are you?"

"I turn fourteen in December." Tom puffed out his chest.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm seventeen. And no, I don't know how I de-aged when I was brought to this time." she opened the top book and flipped to its table of contents. "Tell me why you don't like muggles."

"My father was a muggle."

"And? I can't work up a government for you if I don't know what your issues are."

"My muggle father left my mother after she got pregnant with me." Tom glanced away. "And she left me in that orphanage. A dirty, poor, muggle orphanage."

Hermione nodded, sinking into a chair and pulling out some parchment. "Let me work and I'll get back to you."

Smirking, Tom left her to work on his cronies.

 _Perhaps I can limit the destruction he caused._ Hermione thought, then grinned. _And I still have my Time Turner._

"You finished already." Tom asked, sliding into the chair across from her.

Hermione grinned. "I was given a Time Turner for _academic uses only_ , Tom."

Tom's eyes lit up. "So what's our plan?"

"Well, since you have such a vendetta against muggles, I was thinking that the International Statues of Secrecy should be tightened in England."

"How so?"

"If you would let me finish." Hermione sighed, messaging her temples. "The only thing we would need to do is pass a law that says only squibs can marry muggles. We will also work on stopping the discrimination against muggleborns, starting with removing muggle studies and replacing it with a class on wizarding culture."

Tom nodded slowly. "What about muggleborns?"

"I found nothing," Hermione started flipping through Magical Law Vol. 3. "That even mentions adoption. But I found an ancient practice called fostering, which could even be adapted for muggle borns."

A small, genuine, smile graced Tom's features.

"Speaking of muggleborns…"

"We were?" Tom smirked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Don't make me hex you."

Leaning back in his chair, Tom chuckled.

"Purebloods have this 'thing' about blood purity." Hermione scowled.

 _That's an understatement._ Tom refrained from quipping. He didn't want to piss her off… too much.

"Because of that," Hermione leaned her elbows on the table. "I was thinking, that once you have three generation of magical ancestors on both sides you'd be considered a pureblood. You wouldn't be Sacred Twenty-eight, of course."

"I like that."

Hermione smirked. "I wonder what the Pureblood will think when they find out you are a Halfblood."

"They will respect my power." Tom darkly stated. "and if not, I will make them."

A pleasant shiver ran down Hermione's spine. Shaking her head, Hermione shuffled her notes. "You need to let up on the Creature Laws."

Tom frowned. "I don't want to rule creatures."

"Creatures are a part of our world." Hermione shook her head. "We'd have to visit them, of course. I will not make the same mistake I made with the House Elves."

Tom snorted.

"Other creatures will not be so forgiving, Tom." Hermione snapped, gathering her books.

"I'm aware, Mia."

Hermione paused and looked at the Slytherin. "What did you call me?"

"Mia." Tom shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

"Mia." Hermione rolled the name around her mouth. "I like it."

A bright smile ghosted across Tom's face, before he schooled his features into neutrality.

Hermione was working on reconfiguring the Wizagmont, when Tom sank into the chair across from her. She sighed. "Don't you have cronies to bother?"

"I could." Tom smirked. "But you're smarter than all of them."

"Of course." Hermione snorted. "I don't have raging hormones."

"Something you and I have in common." Tom boasted.

Hermione arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "U-hu."

"Where do you go over the summer?" Tom decided to ignore her comment. "You're family doesn't exist yet."

"My grandparents are alive." Hermione muttered.

Tom rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I do." Hermione grinned cheekily at him. She sighed. "I stay in the Come and Go Room."

"The what?"

"The Come and Go Room, also known as the Room of Requirement. You haven't heard of it?" Hermione smirked, tilting her head to the side.

"You'll come home with me." Tom ordered.

"Excuse me?" Hermione quietly stated.

Tom swallowed, the anger radiating off of her was palpable.

"I am not one of your cronies." Hermione continued in the same deadly quiet voice. "You do _not_ order me around."

"Would you please come home with me over the summer?" Tom slowly stated, licking his lips. He could sense her power and the darkness residing inside her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"It would be helpful for our cause."

"Oh, 'our cause' is it?" Hermione quipped.

"Yes." Tom nodded. "I am willing to share power with you. But only you."

Hermione rested her elbows on the table and placed her chin on her interlaced fingers. She regarded him until her became uncomfortable and started to squirm. "Why?"

"You're power." Was Tom's immediate answer.

"Power? What kind of power?"

"It doesn't matter." Tom shook his head. "You have dark power, but it's small."

"You can sense that?" Hermione's eyes sparkled at the prospect of learning something new.

Tom nodded. "You dabble in dark magic. My cronies," He smiled at her. "Have libraries I think you would like."

"Mudblood." Hermione pointed to herself. "Your cronies: Pureblood."

"I'll work on them." Tom promised, he didn't like her calling herself 'mudblood'.

A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Don't have much worked on the next one, so don't know when I'll be updating.


	4. Chapter 4

S Hermione slid open the train's compartment door and stopped. Not only was Tom there, but also six Slytherins.

"Tom." Hermione coolly stated. "Your friends."

"Yes." Hermione growled, narrowing her eyes.

A pale blonde haired Slytherin eyed her. "For a mudblood she's quite pretty."

Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it between his eyes. "Malfoy, I suggest you remove that word from your vocabulary."

"Riddle." Abraxas Malfoy squeaked.

Smirking, Tom watched the scene unfold.

"He won't help you." Hermione drawled, looking down on the Pureblood. He resembles his grandson, must be a Malfoy thing.

The Slytherin noted her word choice of 'won't'.

"I'm sorry, Abraxas swallowed.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Hermione spun on her heel and sat next to Riddle.

"Nott Manor has words that let us practice magic without the Ministry knowing." Cantankerus Nott offered, trying to appease the Ravenclaw.

Hermione smirked. "Good, then we can duel and I can teach you spells I've learned. I expect full use of your library, Nott."

Cantankerus nodded.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione opened Melltithion yn y Gymraeg, a book Tom had ordered her (Had Cantankerus order her). She leaned against the up and coming dark lord, not caring that the others in the compartment stared at her in shock.

Once Hermione's attention had been absorbed by the book, Tom smirked at his followers. He got the powerful with and they did not.

Hermione took refuge in the Nott library, there was only so much Pureblood vitriol she would stand. The entire library was devoted to dark magic, most of which she had never even heard of before. Blood magic was actually helpful, if used correctly.

She heard the door open and footsteps approaching, the heavy tread indicating an adult.

"You'll have to forgive my wife, Miss Granger." Lord Nott smiled.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes." He nodded his head. "She does not realize you are a mudblood."

Pursing her lips, Hermione noted he used the same was he would call himself a Pureblood. "And what makes you think I am."

"Mr. Riddle told me. Now, don't be mad at the boy. He explained your situation and interest in the Dark Arts." Lord Nott grinned.

"Is that so?" Hermione stated coolly.

A sly smile spread across the Nott patriarch's face as he took a seat across from her. "Would you like me to teach you?"

"And why would you?" Hermione tilted her head to the side. "A Pureblood, want to teach me, a mudblood, the Dark Arts."

"Because you want to learn."

Hermione barked a laugh, "And that's enough?"

"For me it is." Nott regarded her for a moment. "My son is too young to learn how use it without it consuming him, but you – how long have you been dabbling in Dark Magic?"

"Since I came to this time." Hermione shrugged nonchalantly.

"Three years then, how long have you been alive?" Nott leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

Hermione sighed. "Non-linearly?" When he nodded she continued. "I having been living for seventeen years."

"Good, I'll start teaching you on the morrow. Meet me in the front foyer at five in the morning." Nott stood up.

"Five in the morning?!"

"Yes." Nott chuckled. "In order to excel in Dark Magic, you have to condition your body as much as your mind. So you will get up at five in the morning and we will work on strengthening your body. And only then will I teach you Dark Arts. You may not be a boy, but you have the strength of one. I know plenty of Pureblood girls who would have crumbled under my wife's scrutiny."

"Yes, well, I'm no Pureblood little girl." Hermione smirked.

Chuckling, Lord Nott stood and headed toward the door. _Yes, this Hermione Granger will do nicely. I like her well enough, for a Mudblood._

Three weeks into the summer vacation, Tom found Hermione asleep on one of the couches in the Nott library. He slowly approached her and gently shook her shoulder.

"Hmmm." Hermione slowly blinked her eyes open. "Tom?"

Tom frowned. "Why are you sleeping?"

"I'm sleeping because I'm tired, Tom." Hermione sighed rolling over.

"Why?" When she didn't answer, Tom grabbed her shoulder and rolled her over. "Why are you tired, Mia?"

"Because, _Lord Nott_ ," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thinks it's a good idea to get up at five o'clock in the morning to train me."

"Why?"

"For the love of Merlin, would you just let me sleep?" Hermione muttered.

Tom growled and took a deep breath. "Why is he training you and not me?"

"Because I'm older, that's why." Rolling back over, Hermione sighed. "And apparently I'm stronger than a Pureblood girl. So let me sleep."

"Will you teach me?" Tom grinned.

"Not now." Hermione groused, glaring up at him.

"Of course not now." Tom rolled his eyes. "Later, when you've slept more."

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed. "Wake me…" She yawned. "When it's time for dinner."

As she drifted off to sleep, Tom debated whether he should take to Lord Nott about driving Mia to hard. Hermione muttered something in her sleep and a lazy smile drifted across Tom's face. No, he wouldn't talk to Lord Nott.

"You have to be faster, Miss Granger." Lord Nott sighed, helping the young witch to her feet.

"I know." Hermione was breathing heavy from being struck in the chest with a boulder. "I'm sorry, Lord Nott."

"There is no reason to apologize to me." Nott chuckled.

"Again."

"You want to go again?" Nott smiled, he liked the grit in this girl. "Then we shall go again." He threw the first spell at her before he even finished speaking.

Hermione rolled to the ground, barely missing the spell, and sprung to her feet. She grinned. "That was a nasty spell."

"Turn your insides to your outsides." Nott nodded, throwing another spell at her.

Blocking the spell, Hermione threw a succession of spells at him. Each was blocked, but they did push Nott backward. A cocky grin spread across Hermione's face, until Lord Nott hit her with a spell that sent her to the ground in agonizing pain.

"Fight it!" Nott yelled. "Fight through it! You've beaten the Cruciatus, I have faith you can beat this!"

Hermione clenched her teeth against the pain that spread like fire through her body. _I will not scream, I will not scream, I will not…._ "AHhhhh!"

"Fight it girl! Get up! Get up!"

"Stop!" Tom strode onto the field, only to be thrown back by the wards Lord Nott had erected.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, she didn't need to be rescued. She surged to her feet.

"Good." Lord Nott smiled, wand still pointed at her. He hadn't cancelled the spell.

Breathing hard, Hermione shakily brought up her wand. "Bombarda!"

Nott was picked up off his feet and thrown back ten feet. The wards fell.

Hermione fell back onto the ground, gasping for breath. Tom gently touched her shoulder. Hermione looked up at him with a weak smile.

"Good job, Miss Granger." Lord Nott was grinning like a school boy as he got to his feet. "Bombarda should not work on living people."

"Well," Hermione allowed Tom to help her to her feet. "You didn't blow up."

Lord Nott chuckled. "Not powerful enough yet."

"In my defense, I was under the Ignis Nervorum Curse, Lord Nott." Hermione dropped into a mocking curtsy.

"Too true." Nott smiled at Tom. "And this is why I like her. She's no Pureblood lady. It's so refreshing; look, she's even dirty and I'm not talking about her blood. She has actual dirt on her, I didn't think girls got dirty."

Tom smiled at the man.

"Girls get dirty." Hermione primly stated. "We just don't go and brag about it."

Lord Nott and Tom shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. Tom wanted to collect her for his coup and Nott wanted to train her as his protégé – perhaps even marry his son.

"Why is my father training you and not me?" Cantankerus cornered Hermione in the library.

"Ask him." Hermione sighed. "I have studying to do."

"For my father?"

"Yes, Cantan, for your father." Hermione picked a book off the shelf.

Cantankerus huffed. "I am his son, and you are not."

"No." Hermione smirked at him. "But I am better at magic than you."

"Not Dark Magic." Cantankerus bragged.

Hermione giggled. "I'm sorry, for a second I thought you were serious."

"Do not mock me, Mudblood." Cantankerus hissed. "I will be the scion of House Nott one day I am…."

"Sacred Twenty-eight, I know." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That makes me better than you."

"Then show me." Lord Nott sneered. "Right now, defeat Miss Granger and I will stop training her and start training you. Try not to destroy the library Miss Granger."

Hermione smirked at Cantankerus. "I'll even let you fire the first shot."

"Crucio!"

The smirk never once left Hermione's face as she let the curse hit her. "That's all you have, I was expecting something more powerful. After all, you are a Nott, one of the Sacred Twenty-eight. Crucio!"

Cantankerus fell to the floor screaming and writhing in pain.

Lord Nott closed his eyes and sighed. "I wish I could say you screamed that soon and that loud."

Smirking, Hermione increased the power of the curse and Cantankerus' back arched off the ground, trying to get away from the pain.

"Do stop, Miss Granger." Lord Nott sighed. "I think my son has learned his lesson."

"You're angry." Hermione turned toward him.

"I am merely wondering, how my son, is less of a man than you are."

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"I know you are girl." Lord Nott snorted. "You are just stronger than my son."

At that Hermione snorted and made her way to a couch to read.

The day Lord Nott was taking his son, Tom, and Hermione to Diagon Alley, Hermione cornered Tom. "Here's a list of the things I need. Have Lord Nott buy them for me."

"You don't give orders." Tom growled. "I give orders."

"Not to me. And you'll do it."

"Why, in Merlin's name, would I?" Tom sneered.

Hermione smirked. "Because, I can stay here and research for you. Plus, I hate shopping."

Tom snorted. "That's a first, a girl who hates shopping. Fine." He sighed. "I'll do your shopping for you."

"Thank you, Tom." Hermione simpered.

"Don't do that." Tom made a face.

Hermione smirked. "Don't do what?"

"Simper, it isn't you." Tom frowned. "You do it well; but, just don't do it."

"You don't like it." Hermione simpered.

"You look like a fool."

Hermione snorted. "I look like a Pureblood lady."

"Like I said, a fool."

Chuckling, Hermione shoved him in the chest. "Go, don't keep Lord Nott waiting."

"You're kidding?" Radolphus asked Hermione on the train ride back to Hogwarts. "You're going to sit with Ravenclaw?"

"Of course." Hermione smirked from where she was leaning against Tom.

"Why?" The Lestrange boy asked.

"Probably because my father told her too." Cantankerus grumbled, still sore about being overlooked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, your father suggested I sit with Slytherin."

"Lord Nott doesn't suggest anything." Tom grinned. "He won't be happy that you disobeyed him."

"He would be wroth if it didn't." Hermione smugly stated.

"Why is that?" Antonin Dolohov asked.

Hermione smirked. "Because a lady practicing Dark Magic is not to be ordered around by anyone."

"So, when we start practicing Dark Magic, when don't have to be ordered around?" Cantankerus grinned.

"No." Hermione coolly stated, grin sliding off her face. "I will not be ordered around. And anyone who tries, well…" She sneered at Cantankerus. "Just ask him what happens when I am challenged."

The Nott boy flushed. Being beaten by a girl, and a Mudblood at that, was still a sore point for him.

A/N: And this is what I have of the summer so far…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And here there be demons!**

Nibbling on the end of her quill, Hermione smiled at Tom from across the classroom. The sunlight streaming down from the window onto him gave him an angelic quality.

Feeling eyes on him, Tom lazily brought his head up and slowly drug his eyes around the class room. He wondered who would be so brash as to openly stare at him.

A smirk fluttered across Hermione's face. She enjoyed watching Tom scare their classmates. Finally, his dark eyes met her honey colored ones. She winked at him, before turning her attention back to their professor. Not that she needed to, it was Professor Binn's class and he never paid attention to his students.

As the students streamed out of the History of Magic classroom, Tom took Hermione's bag from her shoulder. "Abraxas wanted to meet in your special room this evening."

"Abraxas did?" Hermione smirked.

"Yes." Tom smiled. "When I want to meet you, we'll meet in the Forbidden Forest."

Sending him a sultry smirk, Hermione flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well, we do need to talk to the Centaurs."

Chuckling darkly, Tom shook his head. "It wouldn't be to talk with the Centaurs, Mia."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Oh?"

"There are places in the Forest that you would love to see." Tom grinned.

"What kind of places?"

"The kind of places that cause it to be forbidden." Tom whispered against her ear.

A mean grin crept across the witch's face. "When are we going?"

"Patience."

Hermione stopped just inside the Room of Requirement. Mabel Clearwater was bound and gagged by the boys' feet. "What is my roommate doing here?" Hermione asked in a soft tone that made the boys shift nervously.

"She called you a whore." Tom smirked from where he sat in the only chair. "Our Knights brought her here."

"Our Knights?" Hermione cocked her head to the side, regarding the girl in front of her with cool eyes.

"Yes, ma'am." Dolohov bowed. "We are the Knights of Walpurgis."

Hermione snorted. "Take off her gag."

With a flick of his wrist, Avery caused it to fall away.

"You called me a whore." Hermione slowly approached Mabel and squatted down. "I want to know why."

"You spent the summer with eight boys." Mabel stated like it was obvious.

Nott sneered down at her. "Like my father would let anything untoward happen under his roof."

"Not with a Pureblood; but with a mudblood, I'm sure he fu…"

Malfoy smacked her across the face hard enough to knock out a tooth.

"I didn't think you were raised to hit a lady." Standing up, Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"I didn't." Abraxas smiled. "Hit a lady that is."

Smirking at him, Hermione sauntered over to Tom and sat on the arm of the chair.

"What do you want us to do with her, Mia?" Tom smiled up at his witch.

Hermione examined her fingernails. "Imperious her, and have her meet us in the Forbidden Forest. One of your secret places."

"We're not supposed to go into the Forest." Rosier frowned.

Tom sighed. "Rosier, rules are made to be broken."

Getting to her feet, Hermione started toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked.

Pausing and turning around slightly, Hermione arched an eyebrow. "You don't expect me to go tramping through the Forest in a skirt, do you?"

"No?" Tom grinned.

"No, I'm going to change." Hermione shook her head. "I've traipsed through the Forest in a skirt, it's not fun."

"What is this place?" Hermione asked as they stepped into a clearing.

There were no trees growing in about a ten foot radius, and the moonlight streaming from the opening in the canopy seemed to be swallowed up by the black dirt. Flexing her fingers, Hermione could feel the Dark Magic vibrating through the air.

"Someplace wonderful." Tom grinned.

"More like creepy." Mulciber whispered to Avery.

Ignoring the byplay between his two followers, Tom lifted the Imperius off of Mabel.

The Ravenclaw started screaming, hoping someone would hear her.

"No one can hear you." Tom smirked.

"You're all going to be expelled." Mabel swallowed. "When I tell Headmaster Dipit."

"Do you really think you're going to survive this?" Hermione sneered. She was reveling in the feeling of Dark Magic gliding over her skin and twining around her fingers.

"You're not going to kill me." Mabel licked her lips.

Hermione stalked around the frightened girl. "And why not?"

"People will miss me."

"So?" Tom chuckled.

"Mabel." Hermione grabbed her chin and yanked her to her feet. "Do you really think your body's going to be found?"

Mabel's eyes widened in fear and all the blood drained out of her face.

Hermione brought her lips to brush against the other girl's ear. "Crucio."

The whispered curse ripped a scream out of the Ravenclaw's throat. She grabbed at Hermione's wrists, breaking skin; but the Dark Magic slipped into the cuts and sealed them.

Sneering at the girl, Hermione tossed her toward the ground. Looking at the dark wisps floating around her arms, she grinned. "I could get used to this."

Tom licked his lips at the power radiating off her. While the boys just stared at her in awe, they had never even dreamed something so dark could exists.

Stalking toward Mabel, Hermione kicked her onto her back.

The Ravenclaw cried out in pain as three of her ribs snapped.

"I now see why Lord Nott had me exercising my body, this magic would have ripped me apart." Hermione cocked her head. "Tell me, what do you think the spell _Hostia Cruor Emundo Incaendium_ does?"

Mabel shook her head.

"Come on, you're in Ravenclaw." Hermione taunted, landing another kick to the girl's already broken ribs.

"I… don't… know." Mabel wheezed. "Something about heat."

Hermione squatted down and, grabbing her chin, forced the Ravenclaw to look at her. "There are a few ways to translate it from the original Latin, but the spell." Hermione chuckled darkly. "The spell means: Sacrificial blood purified by fire."

"No." Mabel weakly protested.

"Guess who's the sacrifice?" Hermione sneered.

"No, please."

Leaning down, Hermione whispered. "You."

Gracefully rising to her feet, Hermione tilted her head. "Dolohov, Avery, center her in the circle."

The two boys were quick to comply.

"Now, make eight points in the circle." Hermione ordered.

"What are you doing, Mia?" Tom asked, not moving.

Hermione regarded him for a moment. "Something I read in a book. Now, are you going to help me or not."

Inclining his head, Tom took the top point.

"Please don't do this." Mabel plead.

"Why?" Hermione smirked. "What do I have to gain by not doing this?" Raising her wand, Hermione centered her mind; then, with a cool, level voice spoke the incantation. "Hostia Cruor Emundo Incaendium."

Black flames leaped onto the Ravenclaw and tore through her skin. Her screams tore through the night air as her blood hiss away under the fire's heat. Her eyes popped from the intense heat and soon her screams died away. Her body still burned for a time.

As the last of the Ravenclaw's ashes settled onto the soil, Hermione took a steadying breath. She had thought she understood the allure of Dark Magic before, but now… Now she understood the headiness of holding someone's like in your hands and then snuffing it out. Opening her eyes, Hermione looked at her followers and Tom. "We should head back to the Castle, it will do us no good to be missed."

"How are you going to sneak into you dorm room?" Tom asked.

"I plan on sleeping in the Library." Hermione shrugged, unfazed that she had just burned someone to death. "I do it often enough that no one will question it."

A/N: Don't hate me, you had to know this was coming eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks after Mabel disappeared, Hermione, Tom, and the Knights were gathered in the Room of Requirement.

"I can't believe that the Aurors think she ran away." Rosier said around a mouthful of sandwich that the elves had made.

"What else would have happened?" Tom grinned.

Hermione smirked. "Her sister thinks something bad happened to her. I told her the Aurors were probably right, 'after all, who would want to hurt your sister?'."

"You didn't." Tom chuckled.

"Oh," Hermione simpered. "But did."

Tom shook his head. "That is mean."

"So?" Hermione shook her head, her curls brushing against Tom's face. "We need to find more playthings, perhaps muggles."

Nott choked on his tea.

"Alright there?" Dolohov asked.

"Yeah." Nott nodded.

"Anything for you." Tom agreed.

Hermione snorted. "You are not in any position to give me anything."

"Nothing?" A feral smile crept across the young Dark Lord's face.

"Nothing, yet." Hermione nipped his ear. "Perhaps in a few more years."

Tom scowled, but said nothing as Hermione was sitting against _his_ chest and no one else's.

"My father has invited all of you back to the manor for the summer." Cantankerus announced after Charms.

"Well, that was nice of him." Hermione smiled.

Tom threw his arm around Nott's shoulders. "Tell your father we would be more than glad to accept. I'm always happy to talk with him."

"Oh." Hermione frowned. "And what do you two talk about."

"The same thing we do, Mia." Tom gracefully took her hand in his and kissed the back of her knuckles.

Laughing (which Tom thought sounded like fairy bells), Hermione spun under his arm. "Well, in that case, perhaps I should be in your discussions. I do have some excellent opinions."

"So modest." Dolohov grinned.

"But of course." Hermione flipped her hair over her shoulder and ignored the look Dumbledore was giving her. "One of us has to be, and we all know it's not Tom."

Tom visibly preened. That was the first time she had ever referred to them in the plural.

"You're both conceited." Malfoy frowned.

"It's called sarcasm." Rosier snorted. "It's the language our lady speaks, so you might as well get used to it."

A slow smile spread across Hermione's face, she liked being called their lady.

Watching Hermione smile, an idea formed in Tom's mind. If he could get all his followers to call her a lady, then no Pureblood would ever question her. She would be the golden girl, his golden girl. Not that she seemed to mind being claimed by him, Tom mused. She was constantly laying her hand on him, or, when they were with his Knights, sitting in his lap. Tom chuckled, he was just as much hers as she was his.

A/N: Look what I did in classes today! Instead of listening to my professor talk about the syllabus for 50 minutes. Seriously, I'm a senior in college, I do know how to read.

Also, reviews are very nice and I would appreciate them very much.


	7. Chapter 7

The elves were clearing away the last of the dinner dishes when Lord Nott cleared his throat. Hermione, Tom, and Cantankerus all turned their attention to the scion of the Nott family.

"I heard one of the Clearwater twins ran away this past year." Lord Nott arched an eyebrow.

Glancing nervously at Hermione, Cantankerus glanced away quickly.

"Well," Tom smirked. "That depends on your operating definition of running away."

"What did you kids do?" Lord Nott smiled. He was intrigued; his son couldn't keep eye contact with the witch and Tom looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"They did nothing." Giving him her most sultry look, Hermione's magic danced beneath her skin. "I merely performed a blood ritual in a dark meadow."

Lord Nott's eyes lit up. "How did it go?"

"I now understand why you made me train my body." Hermione held up her right hand and wisps of dark magic twined around her fingers. "This branch of magic will tear you apart just as easily as you can bend it to your will."

"She's fucking terrifying." Cantankerus muttered.

Tom's eyes shined brightly. "No, she's magnificent."

"Maybe for you." Cantankerus swallowed. "But she scared all of us."

"So you admit it." Lord Nott smirked.

"Admit what, father?" Cantankerus frowned.

Lord Nott placed his chin on his steepled fingers. "That a mudblood is better than you."

Hermione blushed at his praise, while his son flushed in embarrassment.

"You should have seen her, sir." Tom grinned.

Taking a sip of his wine, Lord Nott smiled at the witch. "I have no doubt you were magnificent. And the power I can sense, how did Dumbledore not notice?"

"I can hide it." Hermione smirked, holding up her hand. The dark wisps slowly drained of color until they shone brightly. Closing her hand into a fist, the magic seeped into her skin.

"Lord Nott," Tom respectfully stated. "How is Miss Granger able to do that?"

The elder wizard stroked his chin in thought. "It would appear that she has a grasp on both light and dark magic. I would recommend studying both equally, my dear."

"I plan to, sir. I see no reason to ignore one aspect of magic just because you don't like it." Hermione grinned.

Tom smirked. "What about Divination?"

"Unless you are a seer, that branch is completely useless." Hermione growled. "And you know if you're a see by a very young age. Why Hogwarts insists on teaching that class is beyond me."

"You're very passionate about this." Lord Nott hid a smile behind his wine glass.

Hermione's eyes danced with mirth. "No, Lord Nott, I'm passionate about everything."

Barefoot, standing outside, Hermione looked up at the starry sky. Cantakerus' mother had returned from a trip to Paris and she didn't know if she could keep herself under control around that vial woman. Her magic whispered to her, things she could do to Lady Nott; things that would make what she did to Mabel seem tame.

Light footfalls sounded behind her and Hermione smiled, she only knew of one person who walked that gracefully.

"What are you doing out here, Mia?" Tom asked, stopping next to her.

Hermione shrugged. "I needed to get some air. I don't think Lord Nott would appreciate it if I killed his wife."

"I don't think he would mind." Tom shrugged, fiddling with the ring on his finger. "He let me kill her after all, gave me this ring first."

"You killed her without me?" Hermione coolly asked, grabbing Tom's hand. She paused, and ran her finger over the ring. "Tom, what is this?"

"This, is a Horcrux." Tom sneered.

Hermione licked her lips. "You killed that horrible woman, and made yourself immortal?"

"I did."

"You bad boy." Hermione giggled. "There are other ways to stay immortal, you know."

"But they are so much more dangerous." Tom tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Dancing away from him, Hermione grinned. "You have no idea. The Nott library is full of books on dark magic that have been banned for centuries."

"I know."

"That spell I did with Mabel." Hermione sauntered toward him. "The spell that had all of you followers pissing their pants." She poked his chest. "That was a spell for immortality."

"Did it work?" Tom breathed.

Hermione chuckled darkly. "I would be dead if it didn't. There were so many things that could have gone wrong. I needed an unwilling sacrifice that had dishonored me, I needed willing servants to stand in awe and fear of what I was doing, and I needed an equal who worshipped the ground I walk on."

"I do not worship anything." Tom growled.

"Not yet." Hermione slowly smiled. "But, apparently, you will."

"I thought you didn't believe in prophecy."

"Some things are more powerful than prophecy, my Lord." Hermione smirked at him, before heading back to the manor.

"And what is that?" Tom called after her.

Pausing, Hermione looked over her shoulder. "Why, elemental blood magic of course."

A/N: I already have an idea for the next chapter, so a warning: **there will be demons in the next chapter!** And possible more exploration of dark magic…


	8. Chapter 8

A week before their Fifth Year started, Tom summoned his Knights to the Nott manor. Lord Nott promised that they were going to have the party of the lifetime.

"What are doing?" Rosier asked as he took a sip of Firewhiskey.

"I have no idea what my father has planned." Cantankerus shrugged. "Hermione went into his office the other day and when she came out they were both grinning like fools."

Tom arched en eyebrow in his witch's direction. "Mia?"

"Have you ever heard of a Dark Revel?" Hermione smirked.

The boys exchanged confused looks.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Hermione shook her head in mock shame. "Tonight you boys get to practice your spells on living beings."

"You're serious?" Mulciber asked.

Hermione grinned. "Quite."

"What are we going to be practicing on?" Malfoy asked.

"Muggles." Lord Nott answered, levitating fifteen unconscious men and women into the front parlor.

Dolohov cast a nervous glance at Hermione.

"You made sure they wouldn't be missed?" Hermione tilted her head to the side.

Lord Nott spread his hand to the side. "Of course. Now, I'll leave you all to have fun."

"You won't be join us?" Tom asked, not out of any real desire for the man to join them, but out of social necessity.

"No." Lord Nott shook his head. "My time has passed, the future is yours."

Hermione gave him a small smile.

"So, are we supposed to pick a muggle?" Rosier whispered to Avery.

Avery frowned at him. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Tom." Hermione enjoyed the way his name rolled off her tongue. "Pair our followers with a muggle." Without waiting for an answer, she prowled through the quaking muggles. Spotting a young, blonde female, Hermione grinned as she yanked her up by the hair. "This one's mine."

Tom inclined his head, all too happy to oblige his witch.

"No, please." The woman struggled, kicking Hermione in the shins.

Grabbing the woman's wrist, Hermione twisted her arm behind her back. "Enough of that. Tom, it's time to practice.

Smirking, Tom started paring his cronies off.

Hermione dragged her muggle to the high backed chair and settled down into it. With a flick of her wand a collar appeared on the muggle's neck with a leash that ended in Hermione's hand.

"I'm not an animal!" The muggle exclaimed.

Arching an eyebrow, Hermione allowed her magic to lash out and slice into her cheek. The dark wisps lapping at the blood that welled on her skin allowed Hermione to draw strength from the woman.

The muggle woman cowered in the shadows.

"No." Hermione sneered. "You will watch." The wisp that had been lapping at the muggle's blood dug into her chin and jerked her head toward where the Knights of Walpurgis were practicing their magic.

The woman sobbed as friends and strangers were tortured in front of her, she wondered what this girl was going to do to her.

Hermione breathed deeply, breathing in the stench of fear and pain. Drinking in the sight of her Knights perfecting their spells. And Tom, Tom was an artist to behold. Unlike their peers, Tom didn't butcher his victim. No, Tom drew out their agony and had them begging for death.

When the last muggle's labored breath gurgled off, Hermione rose to her feet. "You all did well. Tom, your spell casting is beautiful to watch."

The young Dark Lord smirked, he had been showing off.

"Now, Knights, watch and learn." Hermione spun and face the muggle woman. Raising her wand, Hermione sneered as the fear rolling off the woman.

The woman suddenly arched off the ground and started screaming.

"The Cruciatus Curse, can be used wandlessly and wordlessly." Hermione instructed. "It can be used to gain information, or just for fun." Canceling the spell, she watched and the woman dry heaved onto the floor.

A snap was heard, and the muggle shrieked.

"Medical spells can be very useful, is used properly."

Tom smirked, so that was why she enjoyed light magic.

"And now," Hermione grinned as she walked over to the woman. "There is no reason why we can't use a little muggle violence."

The witch kicked the woman's shattered tibia.

"Please." The woman sobbed. "What did we ever do to you?"

Hermione snorted. "Nothing, we just need someone to practice on."

"But why?" The muggle just wanted to know why this was happening to her.

Softening her face, Hermione sent wisps of her magic to brush the woman's hair out of her face. "Because we can and need the practice." The magic that had been soothing the woman, shot out and blinded her.

The muggle jerked backwards. "Stop it!" She shrieked. "Just stop!"

Hermione smirked at her Knights. "And I have barely even started."

Cantankerus swallowed hard, while it had been enjoyable trying out the banned spells on the muggles, Hermione was just terrifying.

A/N: I did tell you there would be demons. Also, review; it's not that hard. I do it at least once a day, depending on how many updates I get.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good news." Tom stated at the last of the Knights entered the Room of Requirement.

Malfoy smiled. "And what, Lord Voldemort, is this good news."

Hermione made a gagging noise.

"I found the Chamber of Secrets." Tom preened. "Who wants to know where it is?"

"I know where it is." Hermione smirked.

Tom smiled at her. "And where is it, Mia?"

"It is in a girls' lavatory on the Second Floor." Hermione flipped her curls over her shoulder.

"How do you know that?" Dolohov asked.

Tom glanced at Hermione – who nodded. "Our Dark Lady is from the future."

"What?" Lestrange stared at Hermione like she had grown a second head.

"It's complicated." Hermione waved the question away. "Now, Tom, do you plan on releasing the Basilisk?"

"The what?" Mulciber asked.

"Basilisk." Hermione tilted her head to the side. "You know, born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. You've never heard of it?"

"I know what it is." Mulciber muttered.

Tom eyed Hermione for a moment. "I was planning on it."

"Don't release her anywhere near me." Hermione nearly snapped.

Rosier snorted. "I think we found something you're afraid of."

"If a giant snake had petrified you, you would be scared too." Hermione sighed, opening a tome she'd taken from the Nott library. "Oh and Tom."

"Yes, Mia." Tom arched an eyebrow.

"Don't do anything stupid and get caught."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What do you know about Basilisks, Lady?" Dolohov asked.

"It's a giant snake." Hermione shrugged.

Dolohov rolled his eyes. "No shit, Mia."

"Looking directly into its eyes will kill you." Hermione grinned. "But looking into its eyes via a reflection will only petrify you and a simple mandrake draught will revive you."

"What's it like to be petrified?"

Arching an eyebrow, Hermione looked at Dolohov for a moment. "Terrifying. One second you're using a hand mirror to peer around corner and the next yellow eyes the size of dinner plates are boring into your soul. Petrification is a quick, painful process and then next thing I know, Professor McGonagall is looking down at me."

"Wait, Minerva McGonagall becomes a professor?" Dolohov incredulously asked. "The same Minerva that is having an affair with Dumbledore?"

"The very same." Hermione smirked. "And not only is she the Transfiguration professor in my time, she's also Head of Gryffindor and apprenticed under Dumbledore."

"Gross." Dolohov shuddered.

"It actually explains a few things."

Making a face, Dolohov shook his head. "Please don't tell me."

Hermione's bell like laugh bounced off the walls.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Throwing himself into his chair – the only chair in the room – Tom growled.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Hermione smirked as she settled onto his lap.

"My Lady." Malfoy swallowed. "Men don't wear knickers."

"No one's died yet." Tom scowled, deciding to ignore his subordinate.

"If you want something done right." Hermione sing-songed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "DO it yourself."

While Tom's eyes flashed in anger, he did start running his fingers through her curls. "There is only so much I am able to do while at school. She has more maneuverability."

"She?" Narrowing her eyes, Hermione tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, the basilisk is a girl; her name is Nathair." Tom rolled his eyes, there was no reason for his witch to be jealous.

"That's a beautiful name." Hermione hummed at the same time Cantankerus muttered. "Of course it is."

"Problem against girls, Nott?" Malfoy smirked. He was always looking for ways to get close to Voldemort, and Hermione was hot.

Rosier snickered. "He just doesn't like being shown up by one."

"Getting your ass beaten in front of your father might do that." Avery grinned.

Cantankerus flushed bright red.

"He's embarrassed." Mulciber snickered.

"None of you can stand against our Lady." Lestrange murmured. "I think even Voldemort might have trouble."

Dolohov nodded. "Well said, Radolphus."

Tom narrowed his eyes.

"They don't think you're weak, mea coluber." Hermione whispered into his ear. "They just recognize how powerful I am. Blame my Druid heritage."

A wicked smile appeared on Tom's face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: So, I just realized that the infinity symbols I was using for scene breaks weren't showing up, I intend to fix that in the coming up chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

"I think… I'm going to kill Dolohov." Tom stated from where he was lounging against a tree.

"Antonin?" Hermione frowned, but didn't lift her eyes from where her Fiendfyre otter was sitting on her palm – and not burning it. "Why?"

"He has a crush on you."

Hermione snorted. "No, Antonin respects me. Malfoy, Malfoy has a crush on me. Cantankerus is jealous and the rest of them are scared shitless.

"They should be."

"No, Tom." Hermione shook her head, smiling sadly at him. "We want more of our followers to be like Antonin. There is nothing wrong with a healthy dose of fear; but it is better for a ruler to be feared rather than loved, but never hated."

"What is that from?" Tom twined one of her curls around his finger.

"It's The Prince by Niccolo Machiavelli, a muggle author from the fifteenth century." Hermione sighed, closing her eyes.

Smiling down at her, Tom gently tugged on her hair. "Not bad philosophy, for a muggle."

Scoffing, Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "You are such a prat."

"But you love me anyway."

"I do." Hermione smiled softly.

Tom started, he had been joking.

"You don't have to say anything." Hermione gently laid a hand upon his cheek. "I am three years older than you and I understand if you don't feel the same way." Kissing him lightly upon the cheek she turned and headed back up to the Castle.

Watching her go, Tom hoped he hadn't screwed everything up. Sometimes he forgot she was older than him. He wasn't ready for love; lust, he lusted after her. But love? He didn't even know what that word meant.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're a moron." Hermione muttered.

Tom looked offended.

"You left her body in the bathroom." Rubbing her temples, Hermione sighed. "And Myrtle, really? She turns into an obnoxious ghost."

"I'm sorry."

Closing her eyes, Hermione sank down onto the couch. "Please tell me the blame isn't on you."

"Framed Hagrid, stupid oaf had an Acromantula hidden in the Castle." Tom preened. "Dipit believed me, Prefect and all that."

"Dumbledore doesn't and he's the one you need to convince." Hermione hissed.

Tom scowled. "I told him too much."

"He's also a manipulative bastard who wants more power than he will ever let on." Hermione cracked an eye open. "Aren't you going to sit?"

Settling down on the couch, Tom leaned his head back. "What are we going to do?"

"Well." Grinning, Hermione allowed her magic to run along his fingers. "We will be perfect little angels while at school and practice only at Nott Manor."

"How do you do that?"

"Magic." Hermione deadpanned. "Were you even listening?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Of course, I always listen to you, Mia. And I know it's magic."

"I'm not sure." Hermione shrugged.

Arching a disbelieving eyebrow, Tom twinned their fingers together. Hermione's magic continued to run over and around Tom's fingers.

"The more I practice Dark Magic, the greater control I have over manifesting my magic." Hermione leaned her head on Tom's shoulder. "And if I stop practicing 'light magic', I start to lose control. So I'm not sure."

Nodding, Tom stared at their conjoined hands. "You're not angry with me."

"No." Hermione smiled softly.

"I… uh…" Tom shifted nervously. "Talked to Dolohov and he said I had ended out courtship."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not a Pureblood lady. I'm a muggle born who can manifest Dark Magic. I'm also eighteen and in a different time than I was born in."

"How do you know?" Tom swallowed, not sure that he wanted to know but at the same time dying to.

"I want to spend time with you, we don't have to converse, just be together." Hermione frowned, putting into words how she realized she loved him was difficult. "When I discover a new aspect of magic, I want to share it with you. I'd kill for you. Not Lord Nott, not Antonin, and not the two friends from my time; only you."

Tm looked at his hands. "But how did you know."

"I just did." She gently kissed his cheek.

"But…"

Hermione shook her head. "It is not something you can force, Tom. And it's not intellectual. It's something you feel."

"I feel." Tom blushed. "But it's not love."

Laughing, Hermione covered her mouth with a hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. But lust isn't bad."

"You don't."

"Tom, look at me." Hermione smiled. "Trust me when I say I do. I want nothing more than for you to pin me to this couch and have your way with me."

"But?" Tom's eyes gleamed at this new information.

Hermione's smile widened as she glanced at their hands. "Our first time is going to be an explosion of magic as our cores bond."

"Abraxas has slept with a handful of girls and I doubt his magic has combined with any of theirs."

"Well, no." Hermione swung her leg over his lap and hooked her arms around his neck. "They are just fucking. We will be so much more, because I don't plan on putting you aside and I don't think you are going to put me away."

"You're mine." Tom growled.

"And that is what make us different, we claim each other." Hermione leaned down and snuggled into Tom's neck, allowing him to warp his arms around her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Can you say 'yay!' for snow days? Also, I'm very needy and reviews are wonderful. Seriously though, I know how I feel about my story, but other people's opinions are very nice too.


	11. Chapter 11

"Miss Granger, a moment please." Professor Dumbledore said as his Transfiguration class filed out of the classroom.

"What can I do for you professor?" Hermione smiled charmingly at him.

 _Such a sweet child._ Albus though. "I notice you hand out with Tom Riddle and his friends."

"They're such sweet boys." Hermione gushed. "I even go home with Cantankerus since my parents died."

"Have you noticed anything… odd about them?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Odd?" Hermione frowned and tapped her chin. "I'm not sure what you mean professor?"

"Were they talking about Myrtle's death?"

"Everybody was, professor." Hermione summoned a few tears.

Dumbledore frowned, but rejoiced on the inside. "Why are you crying, my dear?"

"It's just so sad." Hermione lied. "I know I wasn't friend with her, but she went here and now she's dead. Killed by that half-giant with a thing for dangerous animals."

"There's no proof he killed her." Dumbledore's eyes hardened.

But professor!" Hermione widened her eyes. "The Prophet said he did, quoted the Minister of magic and everything!"

Dumbledore sighed. _What an idiot._ "That will be all, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, sir!" She beamed at him before skipping of down the corridor.

"Well?" Dumbledore asked the empty room.

"Nothing." Minerva appeared out of the shadows. "Even while in class her head was an empty space, her most intellectual thought was whether Riddle or Dolohov looked better naked. Of course she called them Tommy and Anton."

Dumbledore sighed. "You can't be serious."

"Unfortunately." Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose, they had thought the Hermione was going to be their in to Tom's gang. "Now what?"

"Now?" Albus smirked. "Now, we go finish what you started this morning."

Minerva sashed her hips as she past Albus on her way to their bedroom.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So Dumbledore suspects you." Lord Nott sighed, scrubbing his forehead with his hand.

"But not me." Hermione smirked. "Dumbledore and McGonagall think I am an airheaded idiot."

Cantankerus spluttered. "How can anyone thing that?"

Fluttering her eyelashes, Hermione simpered at him. "Cantan look at you, so muscular, so pretty."

"Mia." Tom growled, eyes flashing.

"Tom." Hermione gave him an amused smile.

Lord Nott chuckled at Tom's blatant jealousy and his son's obvious uncomfortableness at being put into the situation.

"I was making a point, Tom, I find nothing appealing about Cantankerous." Hermione smiled apologetically at Lord Nott. "No offense."

"None taken." Lord Nott spread his hands in front of himself.

"I'm offended." Cantankerous muttered.

Tom snapped his head toward the other boy. "No one asked you."

Hermione placed a hand on his thigh. "Be nice to the boy." Placing a quick kiss on his cheek, she leaned back but didn't retract her hand.

Lord Nott raised an eyebrow. "Why, Miss Granger, I didn't think you were that kind of girl."

"I'm not." Hermione rolled her eyes. Her boys had gotten used to her displays of affection when they were alone. And Lord Nott was of the older generation, he would be ashamed for Abraxas if he knew what the boy got up to. (He'd be scandalized and appalled if he knew what a certain professor did with one of his students.)

"You're courting, are you not?" Lord Nott asked. "You should not be acting like a woman with loose morals."

Hermione snorted, summing her magic to the surface – her hair crackled and black wisps encircled her arms like snakes. "You do not tell me what to do. I can rip you apart and there will be nothing you can do to stop me. So don't you dare presume you can tell me what to do."

The thing that scared Lord Nott the most was not the (dark) power radiating off of her – which was much more than he ever thought possible – but that she was able to threaten him with such a cold voice. She did raise her voice or even change its pitch, it was level and calm; and that was what scared him the most. Every practitioner of the Dark Arts he had met, had an aggression problem; but neither Granger nor Riddle seemed to have an anger problem.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can't wait to go leave Hogwarts." Dolohov sighed. "And we still have two more years left."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Stop whining."

"He has a point." Tom flicked her forehead.

"Your education is very important." Hermione exclaimed, rubbing the stop where Tom had flicked her.

"And no one is arguing with you, Mia." Tom kissed the back of her hand, before twining their fingers. "Our plans can't take place while we're at school. We're going to have to gather followers, make alliances with various creatures…"

"They're going to have the same rights are wizards, right?" Hermione asked, more liked told.

Avery winced, their Lady was the only one who could interrupt Voldemort without punishment.

However, Abraxas sighed heavily, before getting elbowed in the ribs by Dolohov. Antonin had discovered he liked muggle violence just as much as hexes and curses.

Tom, ignoring the by-play, chuckled. "Yes, Mia."

"Good." Hermione nodded her head sharply. "Perhaps relaxing restrictions on Dark Magic will force wizards to see creatures in a better light."

Rosier rolled his eyes, for as ruthless as their Dark Lady was, she was a bleeding heart.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Hope this isn't too dark. However, there will be chapters that are DARK. There will be a warning at the top of those chapters. But your reviews let me know how you are taking it.


	12. Chapter 12

Walking into the Great Hall, Hermione stayed with Tom instead of going to sit with Ravenclaw.

"You're sitting with us?" Mulciber asked.

"Yes…." Hermione arched an eyebrow.

Mulciber frowned. "You haven't before."

"Well, no." Hermione grinned. "But Dumbledore and McGonagall think I'm an idiot and a whore, so sitting with my House would negate the idiot part at least."

Rosier glanced at the Head table, and then leaned over and whispered. "You let them call her a whore, Voldemort?"

"For now." Tom murmured.

Laughing, Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So." Dolohov grinned. "Who's going to take care of them?"

Malfoy sat up straighter.

Lestrange cast a stinging hex at the blonde. "Not you, idiot."

"Radolphus is right." Tom nodded. "Mia's honor was slighted, she'll take care of it."

"And I know just what I'm going to do." Hermione's smile caused a few of her boys to shudder in fear.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Not a single upper year Slytherin blinked an eye when Hermione stepped through the Common room door and sank onto the couch nearest the fireplace.

"You don't belong here." A young first year boy frowned, pointing at her tie. "You're in Ravenclaw, not Slytherin."

Cantankerus took a step forward and opened his mouth.

Shooting a glare at the Nott boy, before turning back to the first year, Hermione smiled. "What's your name?"

"Mordred Flint." The first year blinked in confusion.

"Mordred." Hermione cocked her head. "Like Arthur and Morgana's son?"

Flint nodded excitedly, none of his friends knew that.

Hermione smirked. "Well, Mordred, my betrothed is a Slytherin; so I belong here just as much as you."

"But you're a mudblood." Mordred's small voice carried throughout the room.

"Call her that again, boy." Dolohov growled, his long strides taking his to his Queen's side in seconds. "And you will never speak again."

Laying a stilling hand on Dolohov's arm, Hermione smiled up at him. "Leave the poor boy alone, Antonin. He didn't mean anything by it. And now you've scarred the poor boy."

Dolohov closed his eyes and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "That had been the idea, my Queen."

"Oh, Queen, I like that." Hermione's eyes sparkled in delight.

"Is Dolohov your betrothed?" Flint asked.

"No!" Dolohov quickly shook his head. That was a good way to get punished. He had watched his Lord teach Malfoy a lesson, after Malfoy commented on Hermione's ass – once.

Flint nodded. "Is it because she's a mudblood?"

"Merlin, no!" Dolohov groaned, scrubbing his face with his hands. If this got back to Voldemort…

"Trying to steal my witch, Dolohov." Tom grinned from where he was leaning against the wall.

All the blood drained from Antonin's face.

Leaning her head back onto the couch, Hermione smiled at Tom. "Sit with me."

Pushing off the wall, the young Dark Lord strode over and sat next to her – so close that there was around her waist and pulled her closer.

Dolohov his a smile. His Lord and Queen were adorable, but they would both kill him if they knew what he was thinking.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We're going to Hogsmeade this weekend, right?" Mulciber asked.

Tom rolled his eyes. "What do you think, Mulciber? Engage your brain, you have to have one."

"Mulciber." Hermione smiled at him. "We're going hunting."

Rosier frowned. "At school?"

Leaning forward – resting her elbows on her knees – Hermione smirked. "Ever heard of the spell 'Obliviate'?"

"Judging by the look on your face it's not in the curriculum." Dolohov chuckled.

"The spell wipes your memory." Hermione giggled. "And you can decide how much to wipe. The spell is easiest when you have a good grasp Occlumency and Legilimency."

Malfoy sneered. "And you have?"

"That would be telling, Toe Headed Angel." Hermione's eyes twinkled mischievously.

Abraxas blushed in embarrassment.

"Toe Headed Angel?" Radolphus asked.

"It's what he asks his conquests to call him." Hermione sniggered.

While his peers laughed at his expense, Abraxas wished the floor would swallow him up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: So, warning for the next chapter. It's being influenced by my…. irritation at a dumb ass rule one of my professors has.


	13. Chapter 13

**Trigger Warning! The Death Eaters come into their own!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

With Rosier and Avery 'buying' things from Zonko's Joke Shop, Mulciber and Malfoy chatting up girls at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, Dolohov and Rosier browsing Gerald's Olde Books, and Tom warding a secluded area in the forest; Hermione sat in the Three Broomsticks sipping a Butterbeer and casing for their next victim.

A Fifth Year Hufflepuff had caught her eye. The Hufflepuff was of average height and weight, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She was also a muggleborn and, as such, wouldn't know that there was something wrong with her and is she did realize, it would be very easy to get the Hufflepuff to go to a doctor and not a healer.

Taking a sip of her drink, Hermione hid a smirk as the Fifth Year left the Three Broomsticks – alone.

Quickly drowning her drink, Hermione stood up and followed the Hufflepuff. Once she caught sight of her, Hermione whispered. "Imperio."

There was no change in the girl's stride, but she started heading toward Gerald's Olde Books.

Hermione, however, headed straight to Tom; the girl's thoughts buzzing against her skull. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled at the feel of Tom's magic vibrating through the air. "Our boys may not be able to find this place."

"Do you have a suggestion, Mia?" Tom asked, stepping out of the warding bubble.

"You need a way to call them to you, Tom." Hermione poked him in the chest, before scowling.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate using the imperious curse." Hermione popped her neck. "It's not hard to control her, but there's this _buzzing_ in my brain."

Tom grinned impishly at her. "Well, as soon as everyone shows up, you can cancel it."

"You are such a goof." Hermione rolled her eyes, before turning around and leaning back into his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Tom placed a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck.

"I like that." The Hufflepuff grinned. "But I think I'd like it more if you paid attention to my ear."

Blinking, Tom frowned. "What?"

"You, shut up and go sit over there." Hermione growled at the girl.

Looking like a kicked puppy, the Hufflepuff did as she was told.

"Why is she pouting?" Dolohov asked. "She was so happy to give us instructions."

Tom stated chuckling, while Hermione growled unintelligently.

Malfoy and Mulciber stepped into the clearing, followed soon after by Avery and Rosier.

"Good, now get inside the warding so I can drop the Imperius curse." Hermione nearly snarled. "It's giving me a headache and I can't kill her."

"You can kill me." The Hufflepuff smiled endearingly.

Malfoy glanced at the girl warily. "What's wrong with her?"

"I Imperiused her." Hermione rolled her eyes, waiting until Tom strengthened the wards before canceling the curse.

"How did I get here?" The Hufflepuff asked, trying to stay calm. The last thing she remembered was walking out of the Three Broomsticks.

Malfoy frowned. "Yes, but are they supposed to be so amenable?"

"Our Queen told us that the better Occlumens and Legilimens you are, the more control over the spell you have." Dolohov sneered.

"Yes." Cantankerus sighed. "But that doesn't explain why she's so accommodating. I thought that Imperius just made you do whatever the spell caster wanted."

The Hufflepuff started to panic, why were they ignoring her and what were they talking about. "Will one you please tell me what's going on?"

"Yes, well, apparently there are other side effects as well." Tom drawled, winking at Hermione.

Hermione turned beat red.

"I'm just going to go now." The Fifth year stood up and started walking away from them.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't realize that Rosier was standing behind her. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my friends."

"What friends?" Hermione smirked, stalking towards the girl. "You were in the Three Broomsticks alone, you left alone, and you were headed back to the Castle."

"I have friends."

"Really?" Hermione circled the girl.

The Hufflepuff swallowed. "Yes."

"Friends that talk to you about things other than school work? Or perhaps these friends are just ashamed of being seen with a mudblood." Hermione stopped in front of her.

"Leave me alone." The Hufflepuff choked back tears. "They just had other things to do today."

"Not with you?" Tom smiled.

The Hufflepuff smiled back. "Yes; your friend understands."

Dolohov started chuckling, while Cantankerus and Malfoy exchanged grins. Mulciber, Rosier, and Avery merely smirked at the girl.

"What's so funny?" The Hufflepuff asked.

"What's your name?" Hermione cooed, running a finger down the side of her face.

The Hufflepuff flinched away from the offending finger, not used to people in her personal space. "Sally, Sally Sparrow."

"Well, Sally, you are what's funny." Tom informed her. Coming behind Hermione he wrapped his arms around her waist. She relaxed into his grip.

"I'm not funny." Sally protested. She knew she wasn't funny, her House told her so.

"But you are." Hermione tapped her on the forehead. "You think you have friends."

"But I do." Sally nearly wailed.

Hermione snorted. "Where are they, where were they in the Three Broomsticks, or when I kidnapped you?"

Sally swallowed. "Please, just let me go."

"Why would we do that when we went through so much trouble to get you?" Radolphus smirked.

"Please." Antonin snorted. "We did nothing, it was all our Dark Lord and Queen."

"We followed their orders." Abraxas countered.

Sally, thinking she could make used of their bickering, tried to make a break for it. Mulciber grabbed her upper arm and hauled her to the center of the center of the circle.

"Did the mudblood try to escape?" Rosier asked, purposefully _not_ looking at Hermione.

Hermione cocked her head. "Sally, do you not realize that no one wants you here. You don't belong here. A mudblood in Hufflepuff, how cliché can you be. Next thing you'll be telling us that you wish your parents could come see you at Hogwarts."

Sally blushed a bright red.

Avery laughed. "Would you look at that, the Mudblood wishes her parents could come see her!"

"Tell me, Sally." Hermione pointed her wand at the girl. "Do you think you pitiful, muggle parents can protect you from magic. They can't even see it."

Trembling in fright, Sally shook her head. "Please, let me go."

With her magic manifesting, Hermione grinned. "You heard her, Edward, let her go."

Mulciber dropped her arm and quickly stepped back.

"We are going to have fun and you, Sparrow, are not going to remember a thing." A feral smile appeared on Hermione's face that sent terror into Sally's soul.

Tom ran his hands up and down Hermione's arms. "Let me play."

"Later, mea coluber." Hermione hummed, her magic reaching up to run down the side of his face in a caress.

Tom nipped at her magic, causing Hermione to send him a sultry smile.

"What's that?!" Sally exclaimed, fear of the black wisps radiating off her in waves.

"Magic." Hermione smirked. Her magic wrapping around the girl's arms. "Can the itty, bitty, mudblood's magic not do this?"

Sally flinched backwards, trying to get out of the wisps' grasp. "Stop."

"'Stop', does my little Sparrow want me to stop." Hermione mocked.

"Just leave me alone." Sally begged.

"I don't think so." A feral smirk appeared on Hermione's face. "You see, I've chosen you to be out toy."

Not allowing the Hufflepuff a chance to process, Hermione withdrew her magic from the girl.

The boys shifted in anticipation. They had never just played with their toys, only broken them.

Suddenly Sally screamed, dropping to her knees and holding her head in her hands.

Smirking, Hermione cast a silent crucio along with cephalea. The Hufflepuff collapsed onto the ground, writhing in agony and screaming in pain. The pain consumed Sally, it was all she felt and the only thought she had. Her nerves felt like someone had poured liquid fire on them and her head felt like it was about to split into.

Hermione crouched next to Sally, canceling the spells. The aftershocks of the crucio caused the younger witch's limbs to continue jerking.

"Shsh." Hermione cooed, stroking her hair.

Sally flinched away. "D-d-d-don't touch me."

"Oh, little Sparrow." Hermione grinned. "Don't you get it, you are nothing. Tom," She rose to her feet. "No physical harm."

Sally sobbed as she realized that her classmates viewed her as less than a person…

 _ **(Time Lapse)**_

By the time Avery got done playing with Sally, the Hufflepuff had screamed herself hoarse.

Disentangling herself from the young Dark Lord, Hermione sashayed over to where the Hufflepuff was trembling on the ground. Squatting next to her, Hermione stroked her back.

Sally choked back a sob.

"Sit up." Hermione ordered. "Sit up, or I will make you."

Not wanting to be hurt again, Sally struggled into a sitting position.

"Good little Sparrow." Hermione cooed.

"What are we going to do with her?" Cantankerus asked.

"Little Sparrow, drink this." Hermione smiled, ignoring the Nott boy and handing the Hufflepuff a potion. "Now, little Sparrow." Her voice took on a hard edge, an edge that Sally picked up and quickly drowned the potion.

Rosier frowned. "Did you Imperius her again?"

"No." Hermione smiled.

"She's listening so we don't hurt her again." Tom chuckled. "We will of course, just not today."

"Please." Sally croaked.

"Don't worry, little Sparrow." Hermione smirked. "You won't remember a thing. Obliviate."

Sally's eyes took on a far off look.

"Imperio." Hermione wanted to make sure the Hufflepuff forgot them, entirely.

Struggling to her feet, Sally Sparrow stumbled away from them.

"Should we really let her go?" Mulciber asked.

Dolohov smirked. "I have absolute faith in our Queen."

"Thank you Antonin." Hermione brushed herself off. "But try not to interact with our little Sparrow, she may remember with the right stimulus."

Tom placed a kiss to her temple. "I'm sure you did just fine."

Dolohov and Lestrange exchanged a look, while their leaders were powerful dark wizards, there were sappy as Hell.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: This is what happens when I get pissed off by a professor. And I did warn ya'll last chapter and at the top of this one.


	14. Chapter 14

Sally didn't understand why her whole body ached and her head pounded. Did her housemates lie to her? Could you actually get drunk on Butterbeer?

Walking to the Great Hall, she swallowed hard when she happened to glance at the Slytherin table. Sally quickly sat with her own House, for some reason not wanting the Slytherins to notice her.

Managing to avoid conversing with a single Slytherin all week, Sally realized that her 'friends' only talked to her when necessary – when they needed something from her.

Sally was currently in the Library doing research for one of her House mates.

"Little Sparrow." Hermione sung. "What are you doing in the Library all alone?"

Sheer terror overtook Sally and she started trembling.

"Little Sparrow."

Gathering up her things, Sally fled from the Library and that voice.

Watching the Hufflepuff flee, Hermione smirked. Her theory had worked, even with Obliviate, Sally's fears still remained. _Glad I put an Occlumency barrier around her mins. Can't have Dumbledore finding out._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How is our Sparrow?" Radolphus asked.

"She's terrified." Hermione giggled. "And she has no idea why."

Malfoy smirked. "I head from one of her roommates that she has tremors in her hands. Bint thinks its stress related."

"You mean Brit." Mulciber sighed. He wished Abraxas showed some of the class their parents had instilled upon them.

"It is stress related." Tom smirked.

"She was implying school stress." Dolohov sighed. "Not bodily stress."

"There isn't a difference physiologically." Hermione shrugged, sitting on Tom's lap as she took a bite of the sandwich the elves made her.

Tom wrapped his arms around her waist. "Can I have a bite?"

"Get the elves to make you your own." Hermione scowled.

Dolohov sighed and exchanged a look with Radolphus. Both boys wished their Lord and Queen would fuck already (neither boy thought they would be sweet). The sexual tension was stifling.

"But the elves don't like me as much as they like you." Tom pouted. "Please?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. He didn't bring his conquests to these meetings, must they put their relationship on display?

"Fine." Hermione sighed, letting Tom take a bite.

"Thank you." The young Dark Lord kissed her cheek.

Avery and Rosier all busied themselves with reading, both secretly glad that they weren't dating their Dark Queen and wishing they were.

Mulciber, however, had no inclination of dating her. Excluding Tom's vengeful streak, Hermione was just terrifying.

"You are all getting Marked." Tom ordered.

Hermione snorted. "I'm not."

"I didn't mean you." Tom sighed. "You're not one of my followers."

"Marked with what?" Dolohov asked, eyeing his Lord warily.

"Mia." Tom smiled softly at her. "Would you show them your sketch?"

Unrolling a piece of parchment, Hermione handed it to Antonin. On the parchment was a humanoid skull with a viper slithering out of its open mouth.

"What does it mean?" Mulciber asked.

"The snake, while it's not eating its tail, is like the Ouroboros in that it's standing for infinity and wholeness." Hermione leaned into Tom from where they were sitting on the couch. "And the skull signifies death. Our power over death."

Malfoy frowned. "It's aesthetically pleasing, but creepy."

"Abraxas, we're not an antebellum society; we're a Dark Arts society." Dolohov sighed, sometimes Abraxas confused him greatly.

"My question is: _why_ are we being Marked at all?" Cantankerus asked.

"Tom needs a way to let you know that you are needed in a certain place." Hermione sighed in exasperation.

 _That's certainly a nice way to say summoned._ Dolohov thought.

Avery shifted in his seat. "Where are we being Marked?"

"Left forearm." Hermione smirked. "Best wear long sleeves."

Radolphus stood up and presented his bear arm to Tom. "Alright, Voldemort, best get this over with."

"It's going to hurt like a bitch." Hermione grinned.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you, my Queen." Lestrange chuckled, steeling himself from the pain about to come with a bit of humor.

Placing his wand on the boy's arm, Tom started muttering quietly to himself. He didn't want **any** of his followers to learn this particular spell. Hermione knew, though; she had helped him craft it and she could cast it if she so chose. She did not.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Damn, that hurt." Rosier winced, he was referring to getting Marked.

"Well," Dolohov chuckled. "Mia did help create the spell."

Mulciber quickly looked around for Tom, Voldemort didn't like them calling Hermione 'Mia'.

Malfoy scowled. "Still, it didn't have to hurt that much."

"I think Voldemort made yours hurt worse." Avery sniggered.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have made fun of our Queen's work." Lestrange grinned. While Abraxas hadn't made fun of it, per se, but he had still had critiqued it and Tom was very intolerant of those who he thought had made fun of his witch.

Mulciber slapped Abraxas on the back. "Sometimes you're an idiot."

"Yeah, well." Malfoy's scowl deepened. "Fuck you."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: A little interlude.


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't wait to go home." Cantankerus sighed, relaxing back onto the grass.

"Why?" Dolohov smirked. "So your father will fawn all over our Queen?"

"Be nice." Hermione smiled from where she was leaning against Tom's chest, his arms wrapped around her wait and his chin on her shoulder.

Cantankerus sneered. "Because once we're home, we can practice."

"We're practicing here." Avery frowned in confusion.

"Yes, Clarence." Smiling condescendingly at him, Hermione leaned forward and patted his face. "But only spells I know I can heal."

Dolohov watched her lean back into Voldemort's chest. "Will we be practicing restraint?"

"Of course." Tom drawled.

"Why practice restraint?" Mulciber asked, he really like hurting people. He enjoyed the power he held over them as he took their lives.

"It's the right thing to do." Malfoy preened.

Rosier choked on his spit – Malfoy and restraint did not go together.

"Malfoy." Lestrange smirked. "You have no room to talk about restraint."

Abraxas looked offended. "I have restraint."

"Oh, Abraxas." Hermione chuckled. "How many girls have you slept with?"

Spluttering, Malfoy fumbled for a comeback.

"You cannot speak on restraint until you restrain yourself." Hermione smiled.

"We can't all be celibate like you!" Abraxas snapped.

Hermione smirked. "Perhaps I'm just waiting for the right time."

Tightening his arms around her waist, Tom nipped at her ear, he couldn't wait until they graduated from Hogwarts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"He's dying." Hermione whispered to Tom as they lay on a couch in the Nott library.

Sighing, Tom brought his attention from where he had been trying to tame her hair with spells. "Who?"

"Lord Nott."

"How can you tell?" Tom asked, still not really paying attention. "Mia?"

"His body is failing." Hermione frowned when he accidentally set her hair on fire. "Tom!"

"Sorry." The young Dark Lord quickly extinguished the fire.

"Lord Nott's magic is fading. He's not going to live for very long." Hermione leaned back onto her paramour.

Twining their fingers together, Tom pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. He didn't see why she was so upset about it. With Lord Nott dead, everything passed to Cantankerus and the boy was completely loyal to them. Voldemort didn't know who The Nott patriarch was loyal to.

Hermione absentmindedly smacked his chest. "Stop thinking about how this will benefit you."

Tom merely chuckled and kissed behind her ear, knowing it was one of her sweet spots.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Voldemort." Mulciber scowled. "Why, in Merlin's name, did you summon us to the middle of a forest in the middle of the night?"

"Practice time." Tom grinned.

Dolohov shook his head. "What are we practicing on?"

"Ourselves." Hermione stepped into the circle, dressed in battle robes.

"Merlin." Malfoy breathed. "Where did you get this?"

"Romania." Hermione tossed a set at the blonde boy.

"Your Dark Queen got us all a set." Tom smiled fondly. "She thinks that we should practice dueling."

Avery paused as he was pulling on his robes. "Why?"

"Because we're not going to overthrow the Ministry without a fight." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Wait a second." Rosier realized that something else was going on. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Did you really think that we want to practice Dark Art in secret? No. We're planning on restoring the so called banned magicks to their proper place in Wizarding society. And in order to do that, we have to overthrow the Ministry."

"That's not going to be easy." Lestrange muttered.

"You're right." Tom nodded. "I'm going to build an army. And it's going to be difficult. We're bringing in creatures and muggleborns."

"What?!" Abraxas exclaimed.

"I'm a muggleborn." Hermione sneered, she liked rubbing into their faces that blood purity was wrong. "And don't discriminate against the potential soldiers because they aren't wizards."

"You're not going to duel, are you?" Cantankerus warily asked.

Hermione smirked. "Of course, I need to keep my skills sharp."

The Death Eaters all shared a look, they were going to be hurting in the morning.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Another interlude.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Unpleasantness for random OC characters who won't be seen after this chapter!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Watching Lord Nott be interred into the family's mausoleum, a few tears rolled down Hermione's face. She hadn't expected to be sad at Lord Nott's passing.

Tom squeezed her hand, a hand that had been drenched in virgin's blood the night before to amplify her powers. His witch's obsession with blood magic was intriguing.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Cantan." Hermione murmured.

Cantankerus smiled tightly. "Thank you, Mia."

Tightening his grip on her hand, Tom ignored what Cantankerus called her. He knew that calling Hermione 'queen' here would be counterproductive – Dumbledore was attending Lord Nott's funeral.

"Mr. Nott." Dumbledore eyed Tom. "Terribly sorry for you loss."

"Thank you professor." Cantankerus whispered, allowing his emotions to come to the surface.

"You father was a good man." Dumbledore continued like Nott hadn't spoken.

"Professor Dumbledore." Radolphus' father smoothly interjected himself. "What a surprise to see you. I haven't seen you since you defeated Grindelwald."

Tom and Hermione took the chance to slip away from the interfering professor.

"Could that man be any more obnoxious?" Tom asked once they had secluded themselves in his room.

Hermione nodded. "He could have brought his apprentice with him."

"Merlin." Tom shuddered, sitting on the bed. "They are gross."

"People could argue we're gross." Hermione smirked, before sitting on his lap and looping her arms about his neck.

"Yes, but we're gross in the 'we'll bathe in your warm blood' not 'let's have sex on a student's desk'." Tom chuckled.

Hermione grinned. "Did you know that the blood bathing in the blood of a virgin can make you more fertile?"

"I thought it increased your magical core."

"It does both." Hermione smiled softly. "It also helps a witch carry to term and negates birth defects."

Tom nuzzled her neck.

"It will also increase the magical core of our baby." Hermione murmured.

"What?" Tom jerked back.

Running her hand down the side of his face, Hermione smiled. "Not now, mea coluber. But later, when we're ready."

"I don't do kids." Tom scowled, remembering his days at the orphanage. "They don't like me."

"Ours will, because you will teach them magic and they will not be afraid of what you can do." Hermione assured him.

Tom nodded, pulling Hermione close to his chest. He hoped she was right.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I want to hurt something." Cantankerus announced the morning after his father's funeral.

"That makes sense." Hermione nodded. "You're hurting, so you want someone else to feel your pain."

Nott frowned. "And why would I be hurting?"

"You're father died, Cantan." Hermione smiled softly.

"I killed my father." Tom boasted.

Hermione shot him a glare. "Now is not the time, Tom."

Tom gave her an inquisitive look.

"It's alright, Mia." Cantankerus rubbed his forehead. "But I still hand to hurt someone."

"Mulciber." Hermione ordered.

"Yes, my queen." Mulciber rose to his feet, praying that he wasn't about to be tortured. "Any request?"

Hermione shook her head.

Tom looked around the circle. "Avery, Rosier, help him."

"Yes, my lord." They chorused.

"If they bring back girls, no raping." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Nott. "I mean it, none at all."

Cantankerus nodded. "Yes, my Queen."

Time Lapse

Near midnight, Mulciber, Avery, and Rosier returned with six muggles; four were young women and two were men.

"Some of you are going to have to share." Tom sighed, sounding put upon.

"Tom." Hermione smirked sultrily. "I'd like to share with you."

The muggles, who Avery had cast a silencing spell on, huddled together in fear.

Tom tapped under her chin. "And who else should share, Mia."

"Hmmm." Hermione stepped around him and started circling the muggles; running her fingers through their hair and brushing her hand across their shoulders.

A dark red haired reached out and grasped Hermione's wrist, her eyes pleading.

The resounding slap sent her crashing to the floor.

"That one's our, Tom." Hermione grinned ferally. "Nott, pick one."

Smirking, Cantankerus grabbed a voluptuous brunette by her hair.

"Cantan." Hermione warned.

"I know, my Queen, no raping." Cantankerus nodded.

"Dolohov." Hermione smiled at her favorite Death Eater.

The boy grabbed the older man – he was about thirty. "I want this one."

"Good choice." Tom smirked. "Every, Rosier, you two are sharing."

Michael and Clarence debated for a solid ten minutes before they pulled the smallest girl to her feet – she was 17, but only 5' 1".

"Lestrange." By now Hermione had grown bored and was examining her nails.

"Great." Malfoy muttered. He hadn't wanted to share, which was my Hermione was making him.

Radolphus quickly snatched the only girl left.

Grinning, Mulciber gently elbowed Malfoy. "We don't have to argue about who we get to play with."

Malfoy grumbled and let Mulciber grab their toy.

"Have fun boys." Hermione's feral smirk cased to muggles to open their mouths to beg, but no sound came out.

Tom, tightly gripping the red head by her forearm, pecked Hermione on the cheek. "What are we going to do?"

"Other than listen to our boys play?" Hermione grinned.

"Yes, Mia?" Tom rolled his eyes. "Other than that."

The red head shook her head and tried to jerk out of Voldemort's grasp.

Jerking her back, Tom dug his fingernails into her arm. "Fighting will only make it so much worse for you."

"But I like it when they fight, Tom." Hermione cooed, then quickly sobered. "Now, cancel the silencing spell, I want to hear her scream."

A quick flick of his wand canceled the silencing spell. "Well, Mia?"

"Oh, we're just playing tonight." Hermione grinned.

"Please." The red head begged.

Pursing her lips in a pout, Hermione gently patted the side of the girl's face. "What's your name dear?"

"Cacey." The girl swallowed. "What's… what's yours?"

"Cacey, that's a pretty name." Hermione smiled, ignoring her question.

Tom chuckled, bringing Cacey's attention to him.

Turning her green eyes to Hermione, Cacey whispered. "Don't let him hurt me."

"Tom, she thinks you're going to hurt her." Hermione leaned in and whispered against her ear. "Cacey, I'm the one that's going to hurt you."

Screaming, the girl fell to the floor as Hermione cast crucio on her.

"This spell is boring." Hermione sighed. With a flick of her wand she canceled the crucio.

Cacey curled into herself.

"Hmm, I wonder." Hermione murmured, slipping into the girl's mind.

"No! Please stop! No! No! No! No! No!" Cacey begged, backing away from the monsters Hermione implanted into her vision.

Tilting his head to the side, Tom observed the girl for a moment. "You're using Legilimency on her."

"You'd be surprised how many 'light spells' can be used for a darker purpose." Hermione smirked. "Even if Legilimency is borderline."

A particularly loud shriek from Cacey caused the witch to frown. Tom smirked. He enjoyed watching his witch in action.

Dark wisps slithered out of her arms. Hermione guided her magic toward the girl. "Open your eyes." Hermione sand. "Cacey, open your eyes."

"Best do as she says." Tom growled, but his eyes were sparkling.

Shaking, Cacey forced her eyes open and scream in terror. Inky, smoke-like tendrils were wrapped around Hermione's body and, seemed, to pool in a puddle at her feet; her irises had been completely consumed by her pupils and her hair crackled with energy.

Two of the dark tendrils snapped out and wrapped around the muggle's forearms – burning through her clothes and blistering her skin.

Cacey screamed in pain and reached out, grabbing the tendrils in an attempt to remove them from her body, only to have her palms burned.

"I wouldn't touch them if I were you." Hermione smirked. "They might burn you."

"You're a monster." Cacey sobbed. Her arm felt like it was on fire.

Tom snorted, before backhanding her across the face so hard he knocked a tooth out, causing it to skitter across the stone floor.

Hermione's eyes brightened. "Oh, I can extract the iron from her blood and make a necklace with the tooth!"

Slowly shaking her head back and forth – the pain was nearly blinding by now – Cacey whimpered: "I'm surrounded by monsters."

The smell of burning flesh had started to permeate the air.

"Monsters? No, we're not monster." Hermione smirked. "You see those boys over their? They're my boys and they listen to me, which is why no one is being raped. All we're going to do to you is hurt you… and then kill you."

Tears were running down Cacey's face. "Let me go."

"Okay." Hermione shrugged, pulling her magic back to herself.

Cacey howled in pain as the magic retreated. Glancing down at her arm, she became lightheaded and nauseous. The magic had burned through her skin down to the bone, cauterizing the skin around it.

"If she throws up, you're cleaning it." Tom commented.

Hermione scoffed. "Hell no, that's what House Elves are for."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Look what I did even with a SWTOR update!


	17. Chapter 17

After the Welcoming Feast, Hermione didn't bother going to Ravenclaw Tower; instead she linked arms with Tom and went down to the dungeons. Sinking onto a couch, Hermione listed to the side until her head was resting in Tom's lap.

The young Dark Lord immediately started running his hands through her curls.

"Could the Welcoming Feast be any more boring?!" Mulciber complained, throwing himself on the rug closest to the fire.

Hermione grinned. "It can, trust me."

"At least we're graduating." Dolohov snickered, he couldn't imagine how anyone could be more boring than Dipit.

"And I'm getting married." Malfoy bragged.

Lestrange shook his head. "Does your fiancé know you're a man whore?"

"Yes!" Abraxas snapped. "She's actually glad one of us will be experienced and besides, I've been practicing on pleasing a woman."

"Malfoy!" Rosier exclaimed, eyes darting to their Dark Queen.

Hermione cracked an eye open. "You'd be surprised what's talked about in the Gryffindor common room – practicing with your wand."

Avery turned beat red; he said that all the time, in front of her.

"That was discussed in front of girls?" Dolohov looked disgusted.

Chuckling, Tom paused playing with Hermione's hair. "And that is one of the things we are going to change." At Hermione's growl of 'Tom', he returned his attention to her curls. "Reinstating the old ways."

Rosier leaned over and whispered to Avery. "Whipped."

"He can whip your ass." Avery hissed, glancing nervously at their leaders.

The common room door opened and Slughorn waddled in. "Miss Ganner, you need to go to the Ravenclaw Tower."

"Professor." Hermione simpered. She hated it when people forgot her name, and he was such a creep flirting with all the female students. "It's such a long walk and the corridors are drafty."

"Dolohov will escort you." Slughorn sighed, he thought she was an idiot, before waddling out.

"Come on, Mia." Dolohov stood up and held out his arm. "I'll keep you safe through the drafty corridors."

Giggling, Hermione kissed Tom on the cheek before allowing Antonin to escort her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The first Hogsmeade weekend brought smiled to many students faces. Many, but not Sally Sparrow, she wondered why she was even going. No one ever paid her any attention. What the Hufflepuff didn't know was that Hermione had cast a partial Imperius on her – she would always go to Hogsmeade while she was attending Hogwarts.

Walking done the paths of Hogsmeade, Sally kept her head down, watching her feet. Turning left, she didn't pay attention to where she was going (not that she cared).

"Little Sparrow." Hermione cooed.

Sally froze and finally looked up. That was the voice that plagued her nightmares and so was the clearing she was in. A chuckle caused her to whirl around, coming face to face with six people in black robes and plain silver masks and two people in intricately designed sliver masks, the more feminine of the two had a rose and a circles etched into the mask's brow.

"Leave me alone." Sally squeaked. She hoped they would, but deep down she knew they wouldn't.

Terror seeped into her as the masked figures circled around her. There was nowhere for her to run, even without knowing about the wards.

Hermione giggled (sending chills down Sally's spine). "You know we're not going to do that, Little Sparrow."

"Stop calling me that!" Sally shrilly exclaimed; spinning in place, looking for an escape route.

"Little Sparrow." Tom mocked. He enjoyed the way the fear radiated off the Hufflepuff.

"Let's just get on with it." Avery sighed as he lifted his wand. Psychological torture went over his head. "This is boring, I want to play with our toy."

"I'm not a toy!" Sally shrieked in terror. What are they going to do to me?

Hermione chuckled. "That's where you are wrong."

Sally's wand was ripped out of her grasp and went sailing into Dolohov's outstretched hand.

Whimpering, Sally shrunk into herself. Although, her wand wouldn't have helped her. She knew no offensive or defensive spells to combat the ones they threw at her.

"Since today is the first Hogsmeade weekend," Hermione smirked. "She's all my today."

There was a murmur of assent form the Death Eaters. Tom nodded, watching his witch in action was almost as good as torturing people himself.

"Please." Sally begged, tears streaming down her face.

Chuckling darkly, Hermione summoned her magic to physical manifestation. It pooled around her feet and absorbed most of the light from the clearing.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Shaking her head back and forth, Sally stumbled backwards and fell – hard – onto the ground.

The wisps shot out and, wrapping around the Hufflepuffs ankles, dragged her to Hermione's feet.

"Little Sparrow." A feral smirk spread across Hermione's face. "Did you tell anyone about us?"

"I don't even know you!" Sally wailed.

Hermione patted her face condescendingly. "Good Little Sparrow."

"Please."

"Of course." Hermione sneered, standing up and calling her magic forth.

The dark wisps drove into Sally's head.

The Hufflepuff shrieked and jerked backwards, the magic following her.

A smile graced Hermione's face as her eyes slid closed. She was feeding off the younger girl's fear implanting fear and suggestions into her mind.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Review! Please


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you sure our Little Sparrow doesn't remember anything?" Avery asked. "Cause she turned white and started shaking when she saw me."

"She has the physical response of fear, but she doesn't know why she's afraid." Hermione shrugged.

Tugging her close, Tom pressed a kiss to her brow.

"I'll walk her down the aisle." Dolohov offered.

Rosier's face twisted in confusion. Why would Dolohov be walking Little Sparrow down the aisle?

Hermione flashed him a genuine smile. "My brother."

Mulciber snickered. "From the wrong side of the sheets, of course."

Sending a slight stinging hex at the boy, Hermione smirked at him.

"Mia." Tom murmured. "Be nice."

"I am nice, Tom; I'm the perfect angel." Hermione grinned.

Lestrange snorted. "Angel of Darkness perhaps."

Hermione's eyes sparkled in amusement and intrigue.

"I thought she was our Dark Queen." Rosier frowned.

"She's both you moron!" Malfoy snapped.

"Malfoy," Hermione's voice oozed calm and collectiveness. "While I thank you for defending me, do not call your brother a moron."

"Yes my Queen." Abraxas bowed at the waist.

"So now that's out of the way." Tom exasperatedly stated.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione smiled.

"I'm going to assign you all creatures to cultivate into our cause." Tom continued.

"My Lord." Mulciber respectfully inclined his head. "My little sister is a werewolf. With your permission, may I approach them?"

"You have a sister?!" Hermione exclaimed, put out that he had neglected to mention this earlier.

"Yes, my Queen." Edward paled, afraid he had displeased her.

"I would like to meet her." Hermione tapped her chin with her finger. "The wolfsbane potion needs much improvement."

"Saraphime won't take it." Mulciber sighed.

Hermione scoffed. "Of course not, its side effects are worse than Lycanthropy even for the most self-loathing wolf."

"Mulciber, you most definitely have my permission." Tom smiled. "Dolohov, see to the centaurs; Malfoy, the goblins; Lestrange, the vampires; Avery and Rosier, the giants."

"Yes my Lord." The Death Eaters coursed.

"And if you happen to stumble upon a witch or wizard that is sympathetic to our visions, bring them to us." Hermione ordered.

Malfoy frowned. "What will you two be doing?'

"Working at Borgin and Burkes, while recruiting." Tom smirked.

Hermione smiled a secret smile, she knew all who had joined the Death Eaters, which would be helpful in recruiting.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Standing in her best dress robes, Hermione waited for her name to be called. She made sure her face looked bored the persona her professors and, most, of her peers saw would not be excited, she would appear bored and uninterested.

"Granger, Hermione." Dipit called.

Finally. Hermione made her way across the stage and took her diploma. Catching Dolohov's eyes, she missed the first step and crashed to the ground cutting her lip on a rock.

A collective exasperated sigh chorused from those present. Of course she would trip and fall.

Dolohov helped Hermione to her feet.

While the graduation ceremony was boring, Hermione knew that when it was over, Tom was going to have words with her – angry words.

As soon as the ceremony was over they slipped away, via a portkey, to Nott Manor.

Immediately, Tom grasped Hermione's arm, growling. "What the hell was that, Mia?!"

"No one was surprised, Tom." Hermione yanked her arm out of his grasp. "IT was exactly the same when I, purposely mind you, brewed a potion incorrectly.

"You got hurt." Tom's eyes flashed in anger.

Kissing him on the cheek, Hermione smiled softly. "A potion could have exploded and I could have gotten hurt."

Snarling, Tom grasped her shoulders and crashed their lips together.

The Death Eaters quickly made themselves scarce, this was not something they wanted to see.

Fisting her hand into his hair, Hermione responded eagerly, opening her mouth immediately when his tongue demanded entrance.

Tom lifted her up and Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. Apparating to the bedroom, Tom curled his fingers under her dress shirt and yanked it over her head – buttons skittered over the floor.

Hermione smirked sultrily as her magic tore his shirt, causing it to flutter to the ground. Running her hands down his chiseled chest, Hermione took her lip between her teeth.

Tom spun them around and lowered her to the bed, smirking when Hermione reached out and unbuckled his pants. "Aren't we eager?"

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?" Hermione growled, tugging his pants down and pushed them to the floor with her feet – taking his shoes and socks as well.

Tom's pupils nearly took over his entire iris. "Mia?" His fingers danced over the hem of her skirt, brushing against her exposed skin.

Nodding, Hermione's pure black eyes sparkled like onyx when the stone is hit by the sun. She lifted her hips as he pulled the skirt down and kicked it to the floor.

Sweeping her hair to the side, Tom latched his lips to her neck and sucked. Determined to mark her, he bit down, causing her to arch into him. Hermione raked her nails down his back, hard enough to draw blood.

Tom hissed.

"Now, now, Tom." Hermione's voice was husky. "You know I don't speak Parseltongue."

Smirking down at her, Tom hissed again, before ripping off her brassiere and throwing it behind him. Leaning down he took a perky nipple into his mouth, sucking on it lightly before taking it between his teeth.

Hermione dug her fingernails into his back, rivulets of blood ran down his shoulder and fell onto her chest. Wisps as black as her eyes yanked the remaining cloth barriers from their bodies and encircled Tom, leading him to where he was needed most, where he wanted to be.

Tom dropped his forehead to Hermione's chest, his breathing erratic, she was tight and warm and oh so wet.

Pushing past the pain and wrapping her legs around his hips, Hermione canted her hips upwards.

The Dark Lord met her thrust for thrust, soon losing all composure and driving into her hard and fast. Enjoying that with each thrust he hit something that made Hermione dig for purchase on his back.

So enthralled in their passion, neither noticed the dark wisps twining around them, binding them together. Forgetting that blood, especially the blood of two virgins, and sex magic, when combined were powerful.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: And that is about as good as I can write a sex scene, so please be nice.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione was waiting patiently in one of the many parlors in Nott manor for Saraphime to arrive. Mulciber said he was going to bring her, but he had warned his Queen that his sister was terrified of witches and wizards and she may refuse to come.

The floo activating caused Hermione to turn toward the fireplace.

Mulciber exited the floo with his arm wrapped around his sister's waist as she clung to him.

Standing up slowly, as to not scare the young girl further, Hermione smiled softly being sure not to show her teeth. "Saraphime, it's so nice to meet you."

"Felan," Mulciber rubbed her arm. "This is Hermione."

The young girl slowly lifted her head and Hermione had to stamp down on her outrage. Saraphime had three scars running from the right side of her hair line down below the left side of her shirt.

"Have I offended you?" Saraphime murmured, sensing the other witch's ire.

"Who did this to you?" Hermione asked, reaching out only to drop her hand to her side.

The young werewolf's lips almost quirked up in a smile. "My sire; his alpha, now my alpha, killed him for turning someone so young."

"How old were you?"

"I was five." This time Saraphime did smile, but only because of Hermione's outrage. "I'm thirteen."

Hermione ground her teeth together. "She's not allowed at Hogwarts and I bet she's on some Ministry registry."

"Legally she died when she was attacked." Mulciber sighed.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed. "Was the scandal too much for your family?"

Mulciber almost slapped her, almost. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for werewolves in wizarding society?"

"No. So why don't you tell me?" Hermione softly asked. "And if you want, Saraphime, I can teach you magic and or we can work on a better wolfsbane potion."

Showing off her teeth, Saraphime grinned. "I can do better, let me talk to my alpha and I'm sure you can meet my pack."

Mulciber's eyes widened, no one met the Silverback Peak Pack, no one except family.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione tugged on a pair of dark brown slacks and, tucking in her blood red blouse, sighed as Tom stomped into the room.

"I'm going with you."

Sitting on their bed, Hermione pulled on one dragon hide boot and started lacing it up. "You weren't invited."

"I don't care." Tom growled. "If they are going to follow me, then they will submit to me."

"Tom." Hermione stated with exaggerated patience as she slid her foot into the other boot. "I'm going to learn about werewolves, and you were not invited."

"I am the Dark Lord! Mia, I should be going!" Tom was irate.

Surging to her feet, Hermione look her lover in the eye. "And I am Queen. I am going and unless you want to fuck this up, you will stay."

Tom's eyes darted to her lips.

"We don't have time for that, Tom." Hermione laughed airily, shoving his shoulder. "Now I'll see you later."

Pressing a kiss to his lips, Hermione sashayed over to the fireplace and flooed over to Mulciber Manor.

"You're early." Mulciber smiled, using his wand to banish the soot from her clothes.

Hermione shrugged. "Better early than late. Where's your sister."

"Outside." A wistful look over came the young man's features. "She loves the feel of dirt under her feet."

Laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, Hermione made her way through the, relatively, small manor. Pushing open the back door, she stepped out onto the patio and watched Saraphime as she spun in circles, head tilted back. A smile quirked Hermione's lips, the young werewolf was barefoot.

Saraphime stopped spinning and made her way over to the witch. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

Taking the young witch by the hand, Saraphime led her into the forest. "My family moved the manor after I was attacked. We used to live in England, but my pack is located in Ireland, which is where we live now. My family loves me. That's why we moved, they didn't want me on any Ministry list. Mother died when I was seven, so did my little sisters."

Hermione closed her eyes and swallowed. Merlin, had this family gone through hell.

"Father died three years ago." Saraphime quickly wiped away the tear falling down her cheek. "He was an Unspeakable."

"I didn't know." Hermione murmured.

Saraphime smiled tightly at her. "I know, Edward doesn't talk about it, cause he'll cry and Father says men don't cry. Even though he cried when I was attacked, when Doyle brought Father Samus' head, and when mother and sissies died."

"What were your sisters' names?"

"Freyr and Freyja." Saraphime's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "They died three hours after birth."

"I'm so sorry, Saraphime." And Hermione really was.

"Mia." Saraphime frowned. "Can I call you that? Or Dark Queen? Or I heard Edward way something about an Angel."

Giggling, Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. "Angel of Darkness and Mia's fine we don't have enough of a following to call me a Queen yet."

Saraphime nodded as they stepped into a very large clearing. "We're here."

Thirty men and women stood in the center of the clearing, talking amongst themselves. They stopped talking and turned toward the approaching girls.

"Alpha!" Saraphime grinned widely, running toward a grey-haired, muscular man. She jumped into his arms and the werewolf spun her around.

Feeling the wolves' eyes on her, Hermione refused to be intimidated. Her magic could rip them all to shreds, there was no reason to be afraid.

"Alpha." Saraphime grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where Hermione was standing. "This is Hermione, she's the one that wants to know about us."

"Nice to meet you." Holding out her hand, Hermione remembered not to show her teeth as she smiled.

Grasping her hand, Doyle nodded. "Little Wolf says you're a friend of the Silverback Peak Pack, is that true?"

"I would like to be," Hermione cocked her head. "But what is friendship without trust."

Doyle regarded her for a moment. "Let's start with what you can do for us."

"What I can do immediately or in the long term." Hermione asked.

Chuckling, Doyle sank down to the ground. "Gather round and lit, let's hear what this witch can do for us."

Hermione sat cross-legged on the ground. "I can teach you magic; I've already promised Saraphime I'd teach her, regardless of what we agree upon here."

"So what you're saying," Doyle leaned forward. "Is you'll teach those who wish to learn?"

"Yes."

"What about wands?!" A woman in the back asked.

Snorting, Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't need a wand, it's just one more way for the Ministry to control the populace."

"Please continue." Doyle chuckled.

"I know some werewolves view lycanthropy as a curse." Hermione carefully stated. "I'm also aware that some of you wish to have control when you change. I'd like to work on a better, more effective wolfsbane potion.

Doyle nodded; most of his pack were in the latter, some in the former.

"That's what I can do for you now. When we get into power, I plan on revamping all the creature laws." Hermione shook her head in disgust. "You're treated like animals, when it's obvious you're not." She nearly growled. "You can't get a job, go to Hogwarts, shop in stores; hell, you're on a fucking Ministry registry!"

"You plan to change that?"

Hermione smirked. "Of course."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: A little creature politics for you :)


	20. Chapter 20

"So," Tom flipped through his notebook. "We have the creatures on our side. Well done."

Dolohov snorted. "If it hadn't been for Mia I doubt we would have won them all over."

Hermione smirked in pleasure.

"What are we going to do now?" Lestrange asked.

Opening his note book to a blank page, Tom held his quill poised to write. "I want name of those families who will help."

"Lestrange, Malfoy, Rosier, Nott, Avery, Mulciber, Dolohov…" Hermione ticked off the names on her fingers, smirking gleefully.

"Yes, thank you, Mia." Tom rolled his eyes, those families had already pledged their loyalty – some going as far as getting branded. "Any helpful names."

Radolphus shifted in his seat. "Rabastan is betrothed to Bellatrix Black and that family is steeped in the Dark Arts. I don't know how willing they'd be to join us."

"Good, thank you, Radolphus." Tom nodded his head, quill scratching on paper.

Listening to her boys throwing out names, Hermione sat by quietly. Over half of the name she could give, the people wouldn't even be born for a few years.

"Orion and Walburga Black would jump to join us, my Lord." Nott grinned. "Unlike Cygnus and Druella Black, who are more cautious; Orion and Walburga are not."

Malfoy nodded. "Cantankerus is right. You'll get Orion and Walburga on Dark Arts alone. Cygnus and Druella will be interested in the Dark Arts of course, but they'll be more interested in our politics."

"What you're saying," Hermione leaned forward, elbows resting on the table. "Is Orion and Walburga are fanatics and Cygnus and Druella are revolutionaries?"

Nott and Malfoy nodded.

"Most of the people we've found are fanatics." Dolohov swallowed.

Closing her eyes, Hermione sighed. And that, therein lies the problem.

"Mia?" Tom frowned, reaching out and gently touching her arm.

"We need more revolutionaries, Tom."

Scowling, Tom nodded. "I know, I know. I'm hoping to catch them with Dark Arts and keep them with politics.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Who's left?" Hermione asked as she pulled on one of her nicer robes.

"Cygnus Black." Tom sighed. "The Head of the Black family; interestingly, he named his eldest daughter his heir."

Surprise showed on Hermione's face. "He's progressive."

"No." Tom snorted. "Nott said – of course he heard this from Walburga – the only reason Cygnus named Bellatrix his heir was to keep it away from Walburga's 'spawn'."

"Great, let's go deal with this aristocratic Pureblood." Hermione sighed, her blood status coming to the forefront of her mind.

Crashing their lips together, Tom plundered her mouth with his tongue. Nipping her bottom lip, he stepped back. "Time to go, Mia."

Slipping her hand into the crook of his arm, Hermione smiled at him.

Apparating to the front gate of Black Manor – which swung open at their appearance, Tom led them up the crushed marble path to the red cedar front door. The Dark Lord rapped on the door.

A house elf dressed in tattered rags opened the door and silently led them into the drawing room.

As soon as they entered the room, Hermione appraised the man and three girls. Cygnus was a tall, broad shouldered man with cropped black hair. Cold, grey eyes passed right over her and the Pureblood smirk appeared to be a permanent fixture on his face. Hermione wanted nothing more than to rip him apart with her wisps; instead she turned her attention to the eldest girl. Bellatrix had wild, black curls framing her pale face with angry purple eyes. Andromeda was nearly as tall as her older sister and she resembled her so closely they almost looked like twins; however, Andromeda had dark, curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. Narcissa was vastly different from her older sisters, while they all had the same facial structure, that was where the similarities ended. Narcissa has pale – almost white – blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

"Mr. Riddle, I would like you to meet my daughters." Cygnus smiled, ignoring the appraisal Hermione was giving them. "Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa, girls say hello."

Both Andromeda and Narcissa curtsied. "Hello.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from smiling, they were too cute.

Bellatrix sneered at the guests. "What are you here to get?"

"Bellatrix!" Cygnus snarled, spinning towards her and slapping her across the face.

Bella cackled. "That all you got, old man?"

Lips pulling back in a silent snarl, Hermione took a step forward. Tom grabbed her arm, killing Cygnus wouldn't do them any good. "Tom, don't you and Mr. Black have things to discuss?" Hermione hissed. "I think Miss Bellatrix and I should have a chat, girl to girl."

"We do." Tom nodded, thankful Mia had not killed the man. "Lord Black, where are we going to talk?"

"Follow me." The Black patriarch exited the drawing room.

Hermione made her way to a couch and settled down. She smiled at the sisters. "Now, girls, care to tell me how old you are?"

Narcissa shyly hid behind Andromeda, the older girl reached behind her and wrapped her around her little sister.

"My name is Bellatrix and I am nine years old." Bella sniffed condescendingly. "Andy is six, and Cissy is five."

"You're going to start Hogwarts soon then." Hermione smiled at the eldest Black sister.

Bella stood up straighter. "Yes ma'am."

"Are your sisters always so quiet?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side. She wanted to learn all she could about the girls. The way Bellatrix had reacted when her father had struck her spoke volumes.

"Yes" Bellatrix shrugged. "Andy's just quiet and Cissy's shy."

Nodding, Hermione glanced at the younger girls. "I understand, if you guys want to go play…"

"Oh no!" Bella exclaimed, interrupting her. "Mother said we have to play host to you."

"Okay, then why don't you sit down?" Hermione chuckled, patting the cushion beside her.

Bella flopped down onto the couch next to her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. That was not the way any aristocratic Pureblood would ever allow their child to act.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Bella waved her hand airily. "No pureblood witch should so unladylike."

"Oh, I just imagined that your parents wouldn't be happy with you flopping on their couch is all." Hermione smiled.

"They're not." Bella frowned. "If they knew, I'd be punished."

"Punished?" Tilting her head, Hermione fought to keep her voice neutral. The way Bellatrix had said that set off alarm bells in Hermione's brain.

"Don't tell me your parents didn't punished you for small infractions." Bella snorted.

Hermione took her bottom lip between her teeth. "My parents were muggles."

Cissy gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth. She was terrified of what her parents would do to this nice white. Andy pulled her close.

Bella merely raised an eyebrow. "Just don't tell mother and father. I think you're alright. They, however, might just mount your head on our wall."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. They could certainly try, she actually wished they would.

Bellatrix sister smirked. She liked this muggle born. She seemed very close to the man her father was always going on about and she was nice – genuinely nice, the voices said so.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Sorry for the delay. But here you guys go! If you have any questions about Bellatrix, review! :)


	21. Chapter 21

"Where are you going?" Tom demanded as Hermione pulled on her traveling cloak. She had been leaving more often lately.

"Tom." Hermione flipped her hair out from under her cloak. "There is something going on the in the Black Manor and I intend to protect those girls as much as I can. So, I tutor those girls."

A worried look flittered across Tom's face. "Cygnus said that Bellatrix is a tad touched in the head."

"I think it's environmental. I've been doing some research and I think Bella's voices are a product of her magic trying to protect her; only I think instead of creating some kind of multiple personalities, it's mimicking some aspects of schizophrenia."

"What?" Tom shook his head slightly, he had no idea what she was talking about.

Hermione sighed. Wizards. "She's touched in the head because her magic is trying to protect her from her parents. And I'm trying to have the girls' magic be rooted in elemental magic before they start the rigid Hogwarts curriculum."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mia!" Andromeda exclaimed, a smile lighting up her face as Hermione stepped into the drawing room.

Hermione's weekly magic lessons were the highlights of the Black sisters' week. Hermione had discovered that while all three excelled at healing, it was Narcissa's base form of magic. Andromeda's base was creation and Bellatrix excelled in blood magic. Hermione made sure to teach their strengths and was slightly surprised when they all performed the Dark Arts well – even when their base magic differed vastly.

Hermione smiled at her students. "Have you been practicing?"

"Of course we have, mum." Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Bella." Andy hissed, glancing nervously around the room. Narcissa had practiced her healing on Bella after her had called Hermione 'mum' to their mother's face.

"Girls." Hermione frowned. "What happened?"

"Bella called you mum to our mother." Narcissa bit her lip to keep from crying.

"She hurt you." Hermione pursed her lips. "I wonder if she could come down with dragon pox."

Throwing her head back, Bella cackled. "While that sounds wonderful, what are we learning today?"

"Just theory."

Andromeda thrust her lip out in a pout.

"What do you know about rituals?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side.

"What you taught us." Narcissa exclaimed, grinning at the older witch.

Bellatrix shook her head. "I've researched some, but I haven't attempted any."

"Good." Hermione's serious tone caught the girl's attention. "Rituals are dangerous if performed incorrectly and some are dangerous when performed correctly. Please, don't attempt one without me."

"Yes, mum." Bella wrapped her hands around Hermione's waist.

Smiling down at the young girl, Hermione petted her head, her wisps running through her curls.

"When are you going to teach us that spell?" Andromeda asked. She had never seen magic look like black smoke.

Lifting her hand, Hermione sent her magic to play with the girls' hair. She grinned at their giggles. "This magic, Andy?"

The middle Black sister nodded her head.

"This is the side effect of combining a few dark rituals." Hermione pulled her magic back into herself.

"Will you show me?" Bellatrix asked, dark eyes pleading.

"Bella." Hermione's face softened as she reached out and cupped the girl's face. "It won't make them go away."

Shaking her head, Bellatrix frowned. "But you make them quiet!"

"Oh, Bella." Gathering the young girl into her arms, Hermione held her as she silently cried on her shoulder.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Black Manor had become headquarters for the Death Eaters. Hermione made sure to spend some time with her girls, either before or after the meetings.

The July, after Bellatrix had turned thirteen, Hermione was utterly bored listening to the Pureblood men drone on and on about how they should be in charge of a certain number of troops and Halfbloods didn't deserve to lead any.

"We," Tom gestured to his wife and himself. "Will only put people we _know_ to be competent in charge of our troops."

Hermione bit her lip to keep from chuckling, Orion looked so offended. Neither Tom nor Hermione believed him to be competent.

Before anyone could object, the drawing room door banged open and Narcissa rushed in. Hermione stood up and started to make her way over to the girl.

Cygnus jumped to his feet and stalked toward his daughter. "What have I told you about interrupting?!"

Just as he raised his fist to strike, Hermione caught it in hand. The pureblood men looked at each other nervously, afraid for Cygnus. "Take a seat, Cygnus. Now!"

The wizard quickly reclaimed his seat, there was something about that witch that scared him. The young men that had gone to Hogwarts with her, treated her with respect born out of fear.

Hermione crouched down to the nine year-old's level. "Cissy, what's wrong."

Looking at her father, Narcissa fearfully shook her head. She had hoped her father wouldn't be in the room when she ran to her mum.

"It's okay, I won't let him hurt you." Hermione smiled ferally. A smile Narcissa answered with equal measure. "Now, care to tell me."

"It's Bella." Narcissa gulped, eyes darting toward her father fearfully. She had never seen Hermione's magic last out.

Hermione nodded, before she stood up and started walking out of the room.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Cygnus growled, causing the inner circle to wince.

Looking over her shoulder, Hermione's eyes hardened. "I'm going to see what's wrong with Bella." Her magic lashed outwards, throwing him backwards onto the floor.

Cygnus groaned and made no move to get up.

Narcissa gasped, she had never seen her mum's wisps act in any violent way and it surprised her, they were so gently with her and her sister.

Tom chuckled. "She seems to have taken a shining to your girls."

Taking the stairs two at a time, Hermione rushed down the hallway. Bellatrix's screams echoing off the walls. Rounding a corner she slowed her steps as she nears Bellatrix's door.

"Bella." Hermione knocked on the door.

"You are not wanted here." Druella snapped, her anger palpable even through the door.

Snarling, Hermione's magic leaped out of her body and blasted the door open.

"Merlin's beard!" Druella exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the sight in front of her. Bella was tied to the bed by her wrists and ankles, and the ropes were so tight they were cutting into skin, staining the once white rope red with her blood.

"Get out!" Hermione snarled, her wisps arching up dangerously.

"You don't understand." Druella tried.

"You're damn right I don't understand!" The younger witch exclaimed. "Now get out!"

Druella quickly fled her daughter's room, the wisps chasing her as the returned the door to its original state.

Hermione slowly approached the screaming girl. In a soft voice, she slowly stated. "I'm going to untie you now."

Bella made no indication that she had heard Hermione, she just kept struggling to get free. Causing the rope to cut deeper into her flesh.

Hermione untied Bella's feet first, frowning at how deep the ropes had cut. Her wisps gently wrapped around Bellatrix's ankles and repaired the broken tissue.

Bella stopped thrashing around at the touch of Hermione's magic.

Hermione turned her attention to Bella's right hand. She had to untie it slowly, the rope had dug in deeply. Her wisps carefully wrapped around the open wound.

By now Bellatrix had stopped screaming.

After Hermione had untied and healed Bella's left wrist as well, she held Bellatrix's face in her hands. "Why would they do this to you?"

Bella relaxed into her touch. "You make them quiet."

"What?" Hermione frowned, not entirely sure what she was talking about.

"The voices, you make them quiet." Bella leaned into the comforting touch, something that her parents didn't give her. "You make them quieter than Andy or Cissy."

Hermione brushed a sweaty curl out of Bellatrix's face. "Bella, you were tied to the bed because of your voices?"

The younger witch nodded.

"What do they tell you?" Hermione had never asked Bellatrix that question, just accepted that they could.

"They just…" Bella licked her lips. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but this was mum. "They just make comments about people and… sometimes if I hurt myself or others, they stop."

Hermione wiped away the tears that had started rolling down Bella's face with her thumbs. "Bella, please don't hurt yourself."

A watery cackle erupted from Bellatrix. "So, it's oaky to hurt others?"

"There are times when it's called for." Hermione smirked down at her.

"They never quiet so fast." Bella hummed, leaning into Hermione.

Hermione wrapped her arms around the distraught witch and rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Bellatrix giggled, though it sounded more like a subdued cackled. "You got them to quiet."

Running her fingers through Bella's unruly curls, Hermione smiled. "Don't let your parents hurt you like that again, okay?"

Bella nodded.

"And you won't let them hurt your sisters either?"

"Oh," Bella waved off Hermione's concern. "I already do that."

Hermione frowned but didn't say anything; she would be talking to Tom about this later. They would make it so treating children like this was a punishable offense – to Azkaban.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Don't you just love the Blacks?


	22. Chapter 22

"It has come to my attention," Tom's eyes met each of his followers, causing some to flinch, "That some of you are treating your children like animals."

Hermione barred her teeth.

"If you continue, we will have to make an example out of you." Tom drawled.

Hermione smirked. "And we will enjoy it much more than you will."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As war loomed on the horizon, Tom asked Hermione to marry him. The ring he gave her was a beautiful silver ring, with a single emerald held in place by the open mouths of two snakes.

They had a small wedding with only their most loyal supporters there. A sixteen year-old Bellatrix was Hermione's maid of honor.

"When I'm a grown up, I'm going to be just like you." Bella stated as she was helping Hermione get ready. "I'm ready for the Dark Mark.

"Tom only takes those who are over seventeen, Bella. You'll have to wait a year." Hermione smiled at Bella's outraged expression.

"Patience is not a virtue I possess." Bellatrix growled. Her magic crackled off of her, making her already unruly curls even more unruly.

"Perhaps I could take you on as my apprentice this summer?" Hermione smiled. She hated to admit it, but Bella was her favorite Black sister, she didn't want the girls thinking she was playing favorites.

"Yes please!" Bella clapped her hands and jumped up and down, much like a small child would when they got something they wanted.

Shaking her head, Hermione gently pushed Bella out the door. It was time for her to walk down the aisle.

A wizarding priest, who just so happened to follow Lord Voldemort, presided over the wedding.

Tom couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione. The only way he knew the wedding was over, was when the priest started the ancient bonding ritual that bound them together.

As soon as the golden glow left their arms, Hermione and Tom apparated to the Riddle house and swept his wife off her feet.

Hermione let loose a very girlish squeal. "Tom!"

"What?" He smirked down at her. "You are rather light."

"Tom." Hermione giggled as she smacked his chest.

The Dark Lord just smiled as he carried her into the house and up the stairs. Once he entered the bedroom, he gently set her on her feet. Leaning forward he caught her lips in a searing kiss.

Hermione fisted the front of his shirt with one hand, the other tangled in his black hair.

Tom's hands went to the Hermione's back and started unlacing her dress. When the final tie came lose, the beautiful white dress slide off her body, to crumple to the floor.

Kicking it out of the way, Hermione grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. It landed near her dress. The rest of their clothes were deposited on the floor in a similar manner, the newlyweds were not concerned with their clothing at the moment.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yawning, Hermione slowly opened her eyes, a smile stretching across her face at the sight of her sleeping lover. Slowly getting out of bed, Hermione picked up Tom's discarded shirt and pulled it on. On bare feet she padded out of the room. She was starving, and she was sure that when Tom woke up, he would be too.

Humming to herself, Hermione started making omelets. The smell wafted up the stairs and roused the slumbering Dark Lord.

Hermione smiled when she heard the floor boards above her creaking. A few minutes later, the stairs groaned as Tom made his way down them.

"Tom," Hermione turned to her husband. "I accepted Bella as my apprentice this summer."

"You did? That's fantastic!" Riddle grinned, while he would have preferred to have continued last night's activates, that was great news. Bellatrix was a very powerful witch, who was obsessed with the Dark Arts. Having his witch teach her would be perfect.

The witch nodded. "I did. She was ecstatic about it."

"You know she looks up to you." Tom turned to his wife. "She considers you to be her mother."

Hermione shook her head. "No, she had a mother, who hates her. I'm her mum and she is my daughter."

The Dark Lord smiled at his wife. "I trust you'll train her well?"

Hermione smirked and leaned in for a kiss. "You know I will."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Drabbles…


	23. Chapter 23

Tom had changed the name from Knights of Walpurgis to Death Eaters, some time ago, due to it sounding "way cooler and scarier".

During one of Hermione's training sessions with Bellatrix, Hermione turned to the younger witch. "Your glorious leader changed the name of his follows from the Knights of Walpurgis to the Death Eaters, because he thinks it sounds cooler."

Bellatrix threw back her head and cackled. She was the only Death Eater who could get away with laughing at their Lord. It helped that she was Hermione's favorite and Tom wouldn't do anything to anger his wife – at least on purpose.

When Voldemort started mounting attacks March of 1970, it was under Hermione's battle plans and it was because of this that there were few casualties.

At the beginning of the war, there was little resistance, but after Dumbledore created the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters started losing some of the skirmishes. There were not enough fighters for them to be called battles, and no one was a soldier, not quite yet.

Bellatrix, under Hermione's tutelage, proved to be a violent force of nature that few could stand against.

A few months after their initial assault, the Death Eaters raided a hidden Ministry cache in the North York Moors. It was here that Hermione joined her husband in the fight. It was one of the few times that she did.

The target was in the center, buried under a Celtic ruin. In teams of two, the Death Eaters charged the sparsely guarded cache.

Bellatrix had been paired with Hermione. Tom found it scary how in sync they were when they fought, even though it had a tendency to happen with wizards who trained together frequently. If he had ever bothered to step into the makeshift infirmary, he would have seen Hermione and Narcissa work with the same level of intensity.

Sturgis Podmore, an Auror who was also in the Order, was unfortunate enough to try and stop them from destroying the wards. "Under Ministry…" Diving to the side to avoid a curse, the Auror was unable to finish his sentence.

"Running away like a baby are we?" Bellatrix cackled, twirling her wand between her fingers.

"Now, now Bella," Hermione sneered. "What else do you expect from Ministry toad?"

"Well, I was hoping for a better fight." The Bellatrix thrust her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Dark Queen!" Lucius shouted. "I've got him, you destroy the wards."

With a quick nod of her head, Hermione quickly turned her attention to the, already crumbling, wards that guarded the goblin gold.

Bellatrix, while able to help with the wards, had been tasked, by Voldemort, with protecting Hermione while she destroyed the wards.

"Got it!" Hermione shouted as she placed a hand on the chest.

In swirls of black smoke, the Death Eaters left the battle. They had not lost a single member in this fight, while the Ministry's forces had been decimated. Podmore was one of the few who survived, and he reported back to Albus what transpired.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

By 1972, not only was the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters feared, but so was the Dark Lord's mysterious Dark Queen. She was rarely seen in battle, since she was the Death Eaters' healer and dueling instructor.

However, when Hermione did fight, no one was able to stand in her way. She was a force to be reckoned with, she could make the earth shake and was proficient with elemental charms and curses. Her wisps could tear an opponent limb from limb. Hermione and Bellatrix, Voldemort's youngest lieutenant, would tag team and make even the most battle scarred veteran run. With Bellatrix's battle lust and Hermione's black, smokey magic it was not hard to see why.

The Order of the Phoenix could not figure out who the Dark Queen was, and any Death Eater that they managed to capture, seemed more likely to tell where the next planned attacked would take place, than the identity of their Dark Queen. For they did claim her.

After Humphrey Avery had been captured by Dumbledore, Minerva, and Alastor; he spat in their faces. "While we agree with our Dark Lord! You filthy Blood Traitors! We love our Dark Queen! We will die for her! You will never learn her identity!"

Sighing, Alastor handed Minerva a handkerchief to wipe the spittle off her face. They had gotten more information of out this one, but it was next to useless.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"H. Avery had been captured." Tom sighed, rubbing his forehead. The Death Eaters had all gathered in Nott Manor for their bi-weekly meeting.

Hermione leaned forward. "Out little rat said he died before giving them any information. He defended me, of course."

"What are we going to do?" Lucius nervously asked, he had just received his Mark and was anxious around the woman who his fiancée called 'mum'.

"Fabian and Gideon Prewett." Hermione smirked. "We kill them and burn their house."

"Mum, they're Sacred Twenty-eight." Bellatrix whispered.

Hermione nodded. "They are, but they are also Blood Traitors and need to be blotted out. Besides spilling the blood of an enemy on their land and then cleansing the ground with Fiendfyre is a powerful ritual that I've always wanted to try."

A few of the Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably, Blood Magic was forbidden by the Ministry and practicing it guaranteed you the Kiss. They also had seen their Queen performing Blood Magic, it was not something they ever wanted to see again, especially when one of the side effects of most Blood Magic rituals was an increased libido.

"How do we find the Prewett twins?" Rabastan asked.

It was Hermione's turned to shift uncomfortable. "Ted Tonks is their Secret Keeper."

"Not Andy?" Bellatrix scowled. "Let me guess, they don't want to put such a burden on a weak woman?"

"Quite." Tom chuckled, he didn't differentiate between witches and wizards. Of course, Hermione was the main factor is that.

Bellatrix sighed. "Fine, we'll torture the information out of him, throw a few crucios at Andy…."

"She's pregnant, Bella." Hermione softly stated.

"What?!" Bellatrix exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Why hasn't she told me?"

"The Order reads her mail, they don't trust her." Tom sighed, meeting had a tendency to go downhill when Bellatrix got riled.

Hermione gently tugged Bellatrix back into her seat. "You'll come with us and threaten to crucio Andy, throw words around like 'Blood Traitor', and 'Filthy Mudblood Seed'. Ted will tells us everything."

"Alright, in two days, your Queen, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Radolphus, Fenrir, and Dolohov will find the Prewett twins." Voldemort ordered. "The rest of you will split into your teams and attack Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and the Ministry. I will lead the attack on the Ministry."

Recognizing the dismal, the Death Eaters rose and bowed to their Lord and Queen before leaving.

"Do you need something, Bella?" Tom asked as he made his way over to the liquor cabinet.

"Mum?" Frowning, Bellatrix reached a hand out. "They're getting worse."

"Bella." Hermione gathered the younger witch into her arms and ran her fingers through the other's unruly curls.

Bellatrix's whole body relaxed. "You make them go away."

"We'll have to do a ritual to quiet them soon." Hermione murmured, making eye contact with Tom.

Voldemort nodded, anything for his wife and 'daughter'.


	24. Chapter 24

Landing softly in the Tonks' backyard, Hermione lead her tem to the door. A whispered 'Alohomora' had the door swinging silently open.

"Incarcerous." Radolphus sneered as ropes jumped out of his wand and bound Ted before he even realized they were in the house. The muggleborn's wand falling to the floor.

"I'll find the Halfblood." Hermione ordered. "Tie up this Mudblood, but keep the dog away from him; I don't want him dead, just the information ha has."

Dolohov busied himself with helping Rodolphus move Ted to the chair, it wouldn't do for Greyback to see him smirking – that would only enrage the werewolf.

Hermione and Bellatrix made their way up the stairs and followed the hallway to the nursery.

"Andy." Bellatrix nearly whined in a pain filled voice. She hadn't seen her little sister in so long, not since mother had blasted her off the family tree.

Andromeda whirled around. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to know were Fabian and Gideon live." Hermione smiled as Andy passed Nymphadora over to her older sister.

"Hi there, Nymph." Bellatrix grinned widely at the toddler in her arms. "I'm your Auntie Bella."

"Ted's the Secret Keeper, not me."

Hermione smirked. "We know, but we need you to play along."

A feral grin spread across Andromeda's face as she tossed her wand under her daughter's dresser.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hermione took a handful of the younger witch's hair into her fist. "Trash the room. And Bella, keep your niece up here."

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes, mum. Nymph, you want to help Auntie Bella destroy your room?"

The toddler glanced at her mother nervously.

"It's okay, sweetie." Andy smiled at her daughter. "You have fun with your Auntie Bella."

Hermione gently led Andromeda down the stairs, at the bottom she turned to the younger witch. "Ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Andromeda nodded.

Making sure that the younger witch was alright, Hermione tightened her grip on her hair and yanked her off the stairs. "And if you don't tell us, you'll never see that filthy half-blood spawn again!"

"Please!" Andromeda sobbed. "I don't know anything!"

"Tell us now." Hermione hissed. Shoving the younger witch to her knees in front of her bound and beaten husband.

Radolphus yanked Ted's head back. "Look here mudblood, either you tell us where Fabian and Gideon live, or I get to have my way with your wife."

Andromeda tensed. She had been prepared for curses and beating, not being raped.

Loosening her grip, Hermione allowed her wisps to scratched Andy's head – rape was not allowed. The younger girl relaxed under the familiar, comforting magic.

"They're at Hallow's Point." Ted sobbed.

"Ted!" Andromeda shrieked. "Don't tell them."

Hanging his head in shame, Ted continued. "At a little house by the pond."

Rabastan smirked. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Can we kill him?" Greyback slobbered.

"Get out of here." Dolohov made a face – disgusting. "Watch for the Order."

Hermione watched as the werewolf stalked out of the house. Her wisps anchored themselves to Andromeda, before shooting out and impaling the muggleborn, draining his blood. "Andy, go get your daughter and flee to the Order."

"Mum?"

Hermione smirked, wisps shaking the blood off – splattering Andy. "Be the Snake I know you are."

A slow, feral smile spread across the younger witch's face.

Summoning her Patronus, Hermione nodded to her team. "Begin Operation: Judgement Day."

As the otter vanished, the Death Eaters disapparated, leaving an empty house soaking up the blood that had been offered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Apparating to Hallow's Point, Hermione led her team toward Fabian and Gideon's cabin.

"Not much of a house." Bellatrix sneered.

Rabastan snorted, of course the Prewett's would have a small house.

As they neared the cabin, Dolohov and Radolphus set up the Anti-Disapparition wards. It would do them no good for their quarry to escape.

"Greyback." Hermione glanced over at the werewolf. "Keep yourself in check, and you can kill them."

Fenrir barred his teeth. He really liked killing.

"My Queen, we're ready." Radolphus grinned, he couldn't wait to see his Queen punish these Blood Traitors.

Gathering her magic to physical manifestation – the dark smoke curling and twisting around her – Hermione blew the door inwards, wood splinters raining down on the floor.

Fabian and Gideon scrambled for their wands, neither were prepared for an attack. Fabian was only in a pair of slacks and Gideon was in a pair of slacks and trainers.

"Stuplify!" Dolohov shouted, spell striking Gideon square in the chest and sent him flying onto the table. He hit with so much force that it cracked under him and collapsed to the floor.

Fabian grasped his wand and pointed it at Rabastan. "Avada…"

"Incarcerous!" Bellatrix cackled as ropes shot out of her wand and wrapped tightly around Fabian; including his mouth, effectively silencing him. Fabian's wand clattered to the floor as the ropes bound his hand tightly to his side.

"Pathetic." Hermione spat. "Rabastan, Radolphus, bind them to chairs facing each other. Dolohov, snap their wands."

As the Lestrange brothers hauled the Prewitt twins into chairs and bound them with a binding spell and Dolohov burned their wands with Fiendfyre, Hermione flicked her wand and destroyed part of the sitting room. Bellatrix burned the Dark Mark into the wall.

"They're awake my Queen." Rodolphus called.

Leaving the destroyed room, Hermione sashayed into the kitchen. She grinned ferally at the bound Order members. "Hello boys."

"You'll get nothing out of us!" Gideon exclaimed.

"Oh, but I will." Hermione smirked. "You see, I'm not here for information. Feel free to tell me anything you like, I may kill you faster."

"Kill us faster!" Fabian exclaimed.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Fabian. "Crucio!"

To keep from screaming, Fabian bit his tongue. Blood pooled in his mouth and he started to choke.

"Bella, we don't want him choking to death." Hermione murmured. When the younger witch cancelled the spell, Hermione's wisps darted forward and absorbed the blood that dribbled down his chin.

"Get that away from him!" Gideon thrashed against his restraints, before getting hit by three crucios and then screaming.

"Enough." Hermione softly stated. Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Dolohov quickly dropped their wands. "You may play, but only one of you to a Blood Traitor."

Hermione leaned back against the counter and watched her team play. Rabastan and Radolphus used Fabian like a punching bag, hitting him over and over again, on his torso and face. Bellatrix and Dolohov favored the cruciatus on Gideon.

"Greyback, are you not going to join in?"

"No, I'm waiting to kill." Fenrir shook his head.

"Just leave their faces interact." Hermione smirked. "I want their families to be able to identify them."

Fenrir chuckled. "As you wish my Queen."

Pushing off the counter, Hermione approached Gideon. "Greyback, you can have Fabian."

Greyback leapt forward and tore into Fabian's stomach with his long fingernails and sharpened teeth. Fabian screamed as his entrails were ripped out of his body and shredded.

"That's disgusting." Bellatrix scowled.

Rabastan nodded. "He's a werewolf."

"Yeah," Dolohov sighed. "But they're not all disgusting animals."

"No! Please!" Gideon sobbed. "Stop! Please!"

Hermione squatted in front of him, her wisps curling around him. "Do you want to die?"

"Please. Kill me."

Smiling ferally, Hermione unsheathed her dagger and drew it across his throat. A thin, red line appeared on his pale skin, before the blood started running down his throat, only to be caught in a bowl created by her magic. The grey smoke that served as Hermione's magic manifest absorbed the blood offered to it, her body appeared to glow from the inside.

"Wicked." Radolphus breathed.

Hermione smirked sultrily at him. Putting her wand to her temple she pulled out the memory and placed it in a glass vail. Wrapping Gideon's hand around it, she turned to her team. "We need to leave."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Hope this isn't confusing


	25. Chapter 25

Six months after Hermione had killed Gideon; Tom, Hermione, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Radolphus, Mulciber, Nott, Dolohov, and Abraxas were strolling through the gardens at Riddle House.

They were not really talking about anything, merely trying to outdo each other in the ridiculous things they were going to do after they won the war.

"Well, Mulciber, I'm going to put on a pink tutu and prance around the Ministry." Bellatrix smirked.

Hermione threw back her head and laughed, the sunlight catching her curls and turning them copper.

 _Merlin, she's beautiful._ Tom thought.

Without warning they're peaceful afternoon was shattered. White plumes that were distinctive of Order apparition appeared all around them.

"Scatter!" Tom shouted.

Diving to the ground, Hermione barely missed being hit by a stunner. "They're trying to take prisoners!"

"They can try!" Bellatrix cackled as she threw a killing curse at Lilly Potter. The muggleborn barely dodged. Bella snarled, she hated that the redhead was almost as good as her.

Hermione threw a sectumsempra at Sirius Black, he was barely able to block it. "You are a disgrace to your name!"

"Yeah, well at least I'm on the right side!" Sirius snapped. "We've done our research on you, and you are no pureblood."

Smirking, Hermione flicked a crucio at the wayward Black, sending him twitching to the ground. Scanning the field, Hermione looked for a target. Spotting Alastor Moody, she shouted. "Bombarda!"

Moody, not sensing the spell before it was too late, screamed and dropped to the ground, cradling his left eye. Blood was pouring out of the, now empty, socket.

"That spell's not supposed to work on organics!" Molly shrilly shouted. She was suddenly terrified of the Dark Queen, perhaps this plan of theirs wasn't such a god idea after all.

Hermione turned her attention to Dumbledore, whose back was to her while he dueled Tom. Thinking she could kill him while his back was turned, she stalked toward him. She wanted to drive her wisps into his flesh and drain his blood.

Seeing what was about to transpire, Minerva snarled she would not let the Dark Queen kill her husband. Drawing an infinity with her wand while chanting, "Te futurum, necesse est redire ad tempus, ut in statera conpescuit."

A white light burst forth from Minerva's wand and surrounded Hermione. After the white glow had dissipated, only smoke rose from where Hermione had been standing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione felt Minerva's spell hit her body; it penetrated her very being and engulfed her. A feeling a weightlessness enveloped her and she was flung backwards. Hermione's back slammed into something soft and squishy, instead of the hard ground like she expected. Looking around, Hermione saw that she was back in the Hogwarts Library and the Restricted Section was locked.

Standing up, Hermione made her way to the nearest window and the face that stared back at her was young. Seething, she bared her teeth. They had sent her back, or forward as it were, to her time.

Picking up a few days old newspaper, Hermione had to stifle a laugh. She had forgotten that most wizards thought Sirius Black was a Death Eater, when that couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Mione!" Ron called as he ran towards her.

Masking a sneer, Hermione turned to the Blood Traitor.

"Since you're out of the Library, let's go to Hogsmeade." Ron grinned. "Harry's already waiting for us under his cloak."

Rolling her eyes at his non-subtly Hermione strode toward the courtyard. "I could defiantly go for a Firewhiskey."

"Since when do you drink Firewhiskey?" Ron scrunched up his face. "And you know the Three Broomsticks won't sell to underage wizards."

Scowling, Hermione nearly, but not quite, stomped toward the wizarding village. Butterbeers a child's drink; it's too sugary, too think, and way too creamy.

Her mood only worsened when the shrunken heads barred their entry from the Three Broomsticks. However, since Harry was under his cloak, he slipped in.

"Fucking blighter." Hermione muttered.

Ron, not hearing her comment, grabbed her arm and dragged her to a snow covered bench. "We can wait for Harry here."

Hermione arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. There was no way her bum was going to touch the cold, wet snow. Ron, however, sat on the bench.

Casting warming and drying charms on herself – but not Ron – Hermione leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. If Tom was in power, no one would make her wait; while she was the Dark Queen, no Death Eater had dared.

When Harry finally (fifteen minutes after he had entered) burst out of the pub, he stormed through a group of goblins, knocking them to the ground.

Hermione and Ron, the later apologizing to the goblins, followed the footprints that appeared in the snow; it was obvious their owner was fleeing something. The footsteps stopped at the clearing in front of the Shrieking Shack.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Hermione approached the rock where Harry was sitting. She gently pulled the cloak off the young boy.

Harry, eyes red-rimmed from crying, turned toward his friend. "He was their friend. He was their friend!"

"Who was, mate?" Ron asked, oblivious as always.

"Sirius Black." Harry sobbed. "He was their Secret Keeper! And my godfather."

Hermione gently stroked Harry's unruly, black hair; he wasn't Bella, but he would do. "Harry, I doubt Sirius Black would betray your parents, not if he was their friend. I'm sure there is an explanation."

"An explanation!?" Harry jerked backwards.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "An explanation that someone else betrayed your parents."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: A direct translation of the Latin (by Google Translate): You in the future, it is necessary to return to the moment for the balance in check.

And she's back!


	26. Chapter 26

Retreating to the Room of Requirement, Hermione debated about sending a letter to one of her girls. She missed them fiercely.

"Dot!" Hermione called.

A House Elf popped into the room. "Yes, Mistress?"

"I would like all the information on my girls please."

Nodding her head Dot popped out of the room.

Hermione started pacing as she waited for her elf to return. As she paced, her magic arched out and cracked against the wall.

"Mistress!" Dot squeaked. She was terrified of her Mistress' magic, especially when it acted on its own.

Hermione forced her magic to calm down. "Thank you, Dot." She walked over to the ornate desk that the Room supplied. Sitting down, she smiled at her elf. "I'm sure you have something better to do than wait on me."

Smiling brightly, Dot vanished from the room.

Picking up the first newspaper, the laughing face of Bellatrix in chains met her – now – unsteady gaze. Hermione's eyes shuttered closed. Azkaban would have done her little girl no favors, it would have made her condition worse. Shoving that one aside and picking up another Prophet showed that Andromeda worked in an apothecary in a small wizarding village in Ireland. Nymphadora had become an Auror and, if the Prophet could be believed, a very good one. Narcissa had become cold, as the Prophets got closer to the current date, she smiled less and less and had been labeled an 'Ice Queen' more than once. No wonder Draco was the aristocratic prat he was.

Glancing at her watch, Hermione jumped to her feet and hurried out of the Room of Requirement. Dinner was going to start in five minutes and she had an appearance to maintain.

Nearing the Great Hall, a boy's voice called out. "In a hurry, mudblood?!"

Stopping in her tracks, Hermione slowly turned to face Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. "What did you call me?" Her voice had tuned to ice and was deadly quiet.

"Mudblood." Draco smirked, not realizing the danger he was in.

Whipping her wand, Hermione strode across the corridor. "You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" She jabbed her wand into his neck, her magic rolling under her skin. She couldn't crucio him; not here, and not when he didn't realize what he had done.

Draco whimpered, he was terrified she was going to kill him.

Dropping her wand, Hermione turned her back to him; only to spin back around, snapping out her fist, and breaking Draco's nose. Feeling it crunch under her fist, Hermione quickly pulled back.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Ten points from Gryffindor and you will follow me to my office. Now! Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle please escort Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing."

Scowling Hermione followed Minerva to her office. She felt no need to fill the silence and could feel that the older witch wanted to say something.

Once they entered her office, Minerva sat behind her desk, a concerned frown on her face.

Lounging in the chair on the other side of the desk, Hermione waited for her Head of House to begin speaking.

"Miss Granger, I am disappointed in you." Minerva pushed her spectacles back into place (a nervous tick of hers). "You know we do not tolerate violence here, so why would you punch Mr. Malfoy?"

"He called me a mudblood." Hermione shrugged. She wasn't worried, Minerva would never give her detention for such a small infraction. "And I'm tired of being called that."

Minerva sighed. "Miss Granger, you can't go around punching people."

"Oh, and I suppose I should just go casting spells then." The Dark Queen sneered, her magic rippling into her skin, begging to rip Minerva apart and drain her blood. "You know, you really should get all the facts before you go around casting spell. You never know the consequences of your actions. However, you always know the consequences of a good punch."

Minerva's mouth dropped. Hermione had never spoken to her in a disrespectful tone before.

Pushing on the arms of her chair, Hermione stood up and stormed out of McGonagall's office. Leaving the door open as she did so.

Minerva frowned as she got up and closed the door. She hadn't expected her best (favorite) student to treat her like that, she had expected to have a calm conversation with Hermione. The Gryffindor Head of House certainly hadn't expected Hermione to storm out.

A memory rose to the forefront of Minerva's mind: An older Hermione, wearing Ravenclaw Blue and Bronze, laughed at something Tom Riddle said. Striding over to one of her bookcases, Minerva pulled out one of the older year books and started flipping through it. She froze when she found a picture of one Hermione Granger. This picture was dated to the girl's Sixth Year, she smiled at Minerva with an empty, vapid grin.

Stumbling back, Minerva sank onto her desk. _It can't be. No. She can't be the Dark Queen, I refuse to believe it._ She slammed the book shut and shoved it back onto the bookcase. Minerva's mind refused to accept that her favorite student could be so dark. Refused to believe her little cub would harm someone and want to bring down the wizarding world.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: What Minerva just did is repudiation, because she has an idea of what Hermione is and her minds refuses to allow any deviation from it and rejects anything that does not fit.


	27. Chapter 27

"We need to go see Hagrid." Harry insisted at dinner the day they finished exams.

Hermione bit back a sigh of exasperation. Hagrid meant well, but he was extremely naïve. "We're supposed to stay in our common rooms."

"Come on 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed, gaining attention from the Head Table.

"Fine." Hermione whispered, biting the inside of her cheek so hard that she drew blood. She hated, _hated_ , the name 'Mione.

After they finished eating, the Trio left the Great Hall and headed toward Hagrid's hut. Hermione watched as Hagrid gave Ron Scabbers back.

"Looks like you owe someone an apology!" Hermione snapped; her anger, and magic, rising quickly to the surface.

"Well, the next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know." Ron sneered.

Clenching her jaw, Hermione forced her magic down. They couldn't find out. Not now, not here; she wasn't ready. She had no one but herself, and Merlin she wished she could talk to someone.

Suddenly, a clay jar on the table shattered.

Frowning, Hermione picked up a snail shell. Looking out the window she saw a group of adults headed toward the hut. "We need to go."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Fudge is coming." Hermione hissed as she opened the back door. "We need to go. Now!"

Hiding behind the giant pumpkins, waiting for the adults to enter the hut, Hermione sensed someone watching them. She turned around and her eyes widened and she slowly turned back to the boys. "Let's go back to the Castle."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Hermione lied as she tried to control her breathing. Walking quickly up the hill, she refused to look back. There was a reason wizards didn't mess with time.

As they reached the top of the hill, the boys turned around just in time to see he executioner bring his ax down.

Rolling her eyes at the tears that had gathered in Harry and Ron's eyes, Hermione looked at her watch.

"Ouch!" Ron exclaimed, dropping Scabbers and staring dumbfounded at his bleeding hand. "Scabbers bit me! Scabbers!" Ron ran after his ran and Harry ran after Ron.

Sighing in frustration, Hermione followed them right to the Whomping Willow.

"Ron, Run!" Harry shouted.

Hermione arched an eyebrow, if the boy died from his stupidity, then he died.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron sounded hysterical. "Run! Behind you! The Grim!"

Turning around a giant, black dog leapt over Harry's head and sunk its teeth into Ron's leg, dragging him under the tree.

Harry darted forward.

Sighing in exasperation, Hermione's wisp shot out and yanked Harry backwards. "Yes, Harry, do run toward the Whomping Willow."

Blushing dark red in embarrassment, Harry looked down.

Whipping out her wand, Hermione cast a silent Immobulus at the tree. Walking toward it, she didn't check to see if Harry was following, she knew he would. Squatting near the base of the tree, Hermione jumped into the hole the tree protected. Casting a lumos, Hermione started walking forward.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

Hermione closed her eyes, sending her magic outwards. "We're headed toward the Shrieking Shack."

Oblivious to her magic, Harry tilted his head. "How do you know?"

Continuing forward, Hermione smiled ferally. "I just do."

Shrugging, Harry followed her through the twists and turns as they continued down into the earth, before starting upwards. He trusted her completely, deep in his soul he trusted her.

Pushing open the trapdoor, Hermione pulled herself up and sighed. She had forgotten how the boys dragged her on their little 'adventures'.

"What now?" Harry asked, breathless from hauling himself onto the floor.

"They're upstairs." Hermione sighed. _Apparently, Harry can't see the footprints in the thick layer of… dirt. I'm going to call it dirt._ She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Walking carefully up the stairs in order to not cause them to creak, Hermione led Harry to the third story landing. Palming her wand, she crept down the hallway, her wisps muffling any sound she made.

Slowly pushing the door open, Hermione saw a terrified Ron clutching Scabbers to his chest.

"Behind you!" Ron pointed. "It's him! He's an animagus!"

Turning around they were met with a gaunt, filthy, slightly derange looking Sirius Black.

"Fuck." Hermione breathed, shoving Harry behind her. "If you want him, you are going to have to go through me!" While she knew that Sirius had no plan to injure his godson (unless Azkaban had addled his mind worse than his body), Hermione wasn't supposed to know he was innocent. And she really, really, detested the man. If he happened to die while she was 'protecting' Harry, well, she would make sure to be distraught at the fact that she killed someone.

"Only one will die tonight!" Sirius giggled.

Hermione kept a firm grip on her wand. _If he thinks he can kill me, he is greatly mistaken. I cannot be killed._ She slowly gathered her magic to her, she only had one strike to take down the Order member.

The door banged open and Lupin gabbed Sirius into a tight hug.

Harry tensed behind her.

"It's good to see you old friend." Lupin smiled.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted as he barged into the room. "I told the Headmaster that someone was helping an old friend into the Castle."

"I wasn't." Lupin began.

"You know he won't believe you." Sirius sneered. "Will you Snivellus?"

 _Oh for fucks sake!_ Hermione rolled her eyes. "Expelliarmus!"

The spell, laced with Hermione's fury, nocked Snape out before he slammed into the back wall.

Lupin winced.

"You betrayed my parents!" Harry shouted, breathing heavily. "I thought you were their friends!"

"I thought Sirius had betrayed Lily and James, until this year." Lupin explained.

"What?" Harry frowned.

Lupin nodded. "The Marauders Map showed you Peter Pettigrew and that's when I knew the truth."

"The truth?" Hermione asked, refusing to glance over at Ron or, more specifically, his rat.

"I wasn't their Secret Keeper!" Sirius exclaimed.

It was all Hermione could do to keep her magic under control. Merlin, were these two Marauders idiots as they stumbled their way through an explanation of what happened leading up to Lily and James' death. Hermione was startled out of her thoughts when Scabbers leaped off Ron's lap and ran around the room.

Remus and Sirius started casting spells at the fleeing rodent.

Right as Scabbers jumped through the hole in the door, Lupin's spell hit him and Scabbers was not longer a rat… physically, living as a rat for thirteen years will cause your psyche to be more rat than human.

Hermione stood very still and tried not to draw attention to herself as she watched the scene unfold before her.

Lupin grabbed Peter by the scruff of his neck and threw him at their feet.

"Pretty girl, smart girl, you won't let them kill me?" Peter begged at Hermione's feet.

Taking a few steps backwards, Hermione gave Lupin a frantic look.

"Get away from her." Sirius growled, before _he_ leered at the young witch. "I'll protect you."

"Thank you, Mr. Black." Hermione swallowed down her bile. She would bed _both_ Carrow twins before him.

Sirius paled. "Just 'Sirius', please."

"We should get going." Lupin sighed, pointing his wand at Peter.

It was slow going, with a captive and Ron, the latter of which couldn't walk properly.

Hermione sighed as she heard Sirius monologue to Harry. Quickening her pace, she caught up to Lupin. "If you don't mind, professor, I can watch him and you can talk to Sirius." Seeing his reluctance, she quickly added. "At least until we are out of the tunnel."

Grinning like a boy, Lupin dropped back.

Peter swallowed, there was something about this girl that was familiar.

"Listen here, Wormtail." Hermione whispered. "Here's what you are going to do, you are going to escape and find your Master."

"What?" Peter squeaked.

"And I may forgive you for your incompetence." Looking him right in the eye, Hermione allowed her eyes to turn black.

Peter swallowed hard. He was always been a coward, but there was one thing that scared him more than the threat of the Dementor's Kiss and that was the Dark Queen. She was certainly much younger than he remembered, but there was no mistaking her voice or those eyes. Peter shuddered and vowed to find a way to escape as soon as possible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Massive time jump there.


	28. Chapter 28

Sighing in frustration, Hermione sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Dumbledore had locked them in the Hospital Wing, again and Hermione just wanted to get out of there. They had just returned from saving Buckbeak (something Hermione enjoyed) and Sirius (something she did not). The wizard had flirted with her by saying: "You really are the smartest witch of your age." Accompanied by a smirk.

Hermione frowned as Minerva stormed into the Hospital Wing. She forced herself to look nervous instead of confrontational. She _had_ used bombarda to get Sirius out of the prison.

"What were you thinking, Miss Granger?" McGonagall demanded.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione, while knowing what her Head of House was implying, played naïve.

"You took Mr. Potter back in time." Minerva was irate. "And changed history!"

Hermione flushed in anger (Minerva thought it was embarrassment). "Professor Dumbledore told us to!"

"He did not." Minerva's anger quickly shifted targets.

"He did." Hermione nodded. "I couldn't tell him no."

Minerva placed a hand on her protégé's shoulder.

It was all Hermione could do not to shrug it off.

"I'm not mad at you." Minerva assured her. "I can't believe Professor Dumbledore would put you in so much danger."

 _Yeah, like he never fucked you?_ Hermione thought, smiling tightly. Telling Minerva her lover was a power, hungry, manipulating bastard would be preaching to the choir. And how could Hermione tell her she knew, _she knew_ , it had been a test.

As she was about to leave, Minerva turned around. "Why did you use bombarda?"

"Because alohamora didn't work." Hermione shrugged. She had wanted to use alohamora, but the door had been charmed against unlocking charms.

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Minerva continued out of the Hospital Wing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It wasn't until she stepped off the train onto Platform 9 ¾ that Hermione realized her parents would expect her exactly the way the last time they had seen her. Barely able to escape Molly Weasley, Hermione nearly dove through the barrier.

"Hermione, dear!" Jean exclaimed as she enveloped her daughter in a fierce hug.

"Mother, father." Hermione smiled slightly at her parents.

The Grangers frowned, since when did their daughter call them mother and father?

"Hermione?" John licked his lips. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, father." Hermione nodded. Without waiting for her parents to respond, she headed to their car.

The ride home was silent as the Grangers wondered what adventure their daughter had been on this year (hopefully nothing like being petrified by a giant snake), and Hermione fingered the letter she had received from Andy.

The older – Hermione started, Andromeda would look older than her now – witch had invited Hermione to her house for the summer.

Jean, seeing the letter her daughter was fiddling with, turned in her seat and asked. "What's that?" Her head pointing to her letter.

"I was invited over to Andy's house this summer." Hermione smiled wistfully, remembering the last time she had seen her 'daughter'.

John glanced into the back. "Are you going?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Yes I'm going." _Do they not understand?_

"Sweetie." Jean frowned. "Are you going to stay there for the whole summer?"

"Yes." Hermione sighed. "I have something I need to tell you."

The Granger shared a look, there was something… different about their daughter.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As soon as they entered the house, Hermione cast warding spells around it. She didn't want anyone to over hear this conversation.

"I thought you couldn't do magic outside of school?" John asked.

"That's that I want to talk to you about." Hermione sat on the arm chair; looking very commanding and regal, nothing like the nerdy, bookworm her parents knew. "You'll want to sit down."

Sharing nervous looks, the Grangers sat on the sofa.

Keeping a hand on her wand, Hermione launched into her story- leaving out the blood sacrifices and Revals. Once she finished, she waited for her parents' reaction.

"You're saying, you're some evil witch?" Jean asked.

"From a certain point of view." Hermione shrugged. "But the creature laws and laws restricting the use of magic needed to be changed."

"So the end justifies the mean?" John asked.

Leaning back in the chair, Hermine chuckled. "No, it's about power."

"Power?" Jean was shocked, since when did her daughter care about power? "What do you know about power?"

Hermione tried not to laugh, she really did; but a giggled bubbled out of her lips before turning into a full-fledged laugh. "I'm sorry." Her eyes sparkled with mirth as she tried to get herself under some semblance of control. "What don't I know about power?"

The Grangers exchanged nervous glances.

"Look." Hermione leaned forward. "I'm going to Andy's house and you two are welcome to visit."

"Hermione, we only have you for the summer." Jean sounded hurt.

"Yes and you know what happened to me this year." Hermione stated like one would explain to a small child. _Circe's tits! Tom was right, muggles were stupid._

John scowled, he didn't like the way his daughter was talking. "You don't look any older."

Eyes flashing in anger, Hermione summoned her magic to her. The black wisps curled around her body and pooled at her feet. The wisps curled around her arms and tangled in her hair. "Really?" Hermione's voice was cold. "I haven't changed?"

While John looked at his daughter in terror, Jean – shoving her fear down with the love she felt for her little girl – stood up and walked in front of her daughter.

"Mother." Hermione smiled, a wisps darting out to brush against Jean's hand.

Jean swallowed. "You're scaring me."

Pulling her magic back in, Hermione tried to look as non-threating as possible.

"What kind of magic is that?" John choked out.

"Nothing that's taught at Hogwarts." Hermione smirked. "I can assure you."

Nodding, Jean pressed a kissed to her daughter's forehead. "We would like to have dinner with you once a week."

"Thank you, mother." Hermione stood up and grabbed her suitcase.

"Hermione." John fidgeted. "Why do you call us mother and father?"

Hermione smiled softly. "Because I respect you."

"She really has changed, hasn't she?" John murmured as Hermione headed toward the door.

"She's still our daughter." Jean grabbed her car keys. "Are you coming?"

John shook himself. "Where?"

"To Andy's house, whoever he is." Jean sighed, before she headed toward the door. She hoped her husband would follow.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Sorry about the delay; but between exams and moving back home it has been hectic. Also, due to me work schedule, I do not know how frequently I will be able to update over the summer. This is **NOT** abandoned. I will keep working on it.


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione, sitting in the back of the car, told her mother where to drive. Once they were on an empty road, Hermione apparated them to Andromeda's driveway.

"What was that?" Jean had turned an interesting shade of green.

John, however, had lost all color in his face, turning a grey color.

"Apparation." Hermione answered as she stepped out of the car. "Of course, the Wizagmont has passed laws on what you can and cannot apparate." Pulling her trunk out of the car, she turned back to her parents. "By law, I can only apparate with a license, I don't have one; you can only side apparate one person; and you can't apparate over fifteen kilograms of objects."

Jean nodded. "Because of the nausea?"

"No." Hermione snorted. "Most people vomit the first time they apparate, it's just a side effect."

"Great." John groaned, there were times he really hated magic.

"Come on!" Hermione chirped happily. She couldn't wait to see Andy, perhaps Cissy would even come over.

Nearly bouncing up the side walk, Hermione rapped on the door.

A young witch with bubblegum pink hair opened the door.

"Is Andy here?" Hermione was nearly vibrating with excitement. Here were people who would know who she was, without wanting to kill her.

"Nymphadora, who's at the door?" Andromeda asked as she approached the girls.

A huge smile split Hermione's face when she saw the middle Black sister. "Andy!"

"Mum?" Andy looked down at the younger witch for a moment, before gathering her into a fierce hug.

John exchanged a confused glance with Jean. First, Andy was a woman and second she had called their daughter 'mum'.

"'Mum'?" Nymphadora frowned. "She's younger than I am."

Andy looked over at her daughter. "Nymph, this is Hermione."

Understanding dawned on the metamorphmagus' face.

"We were just about to start dinner." Andy cuddled up to Hermione. "Did you shrink?"

"I hit a growth spurt at fifteen." Hermione muttered.

"Nymph, could you set out three more plates at the table?" Andy asked, smiling brightly at her daughter.

Jean walked into Andromeda's house filled with trepidation.

"You've gotten big." Hermione commented to Nymphadora as they entered the kitchen.

The Metamorphmagus paused. "Excuse me?"

"You were about five the last time I saw you." Hermione eased herself into a chair. "You changed your hair to match Bella's."

Floating the plates to the table, Nymph frowned. "Was this when dad died."

"Yes." Andromeda pursed her lips to hide a smile.

"Are you smiling?" John asked, more like accused.

Andy sighed. "Yes, and by died, we mean sacrificed."

Jean started in her seat, what kind of people did her daughter hang out with? "Sacrificed?"

Hermione hummed. "Don't look so shocked mother."

It slowly dawned on Jean that her daughter had left somethings out when she told them about her year(s).

"How have you two been?" Hermione asked, slipping into the role of mother easily.

"Cissy and I rekindled our relationship after the trials." Andy smiled, she had missed her little sister while they were separated.

Hermione smiled proudly, glad that her daughters weren't estranged.

However, the smile slipped from Andromeda's face. "Bella was sentenced to Azkaban."

"I know." Hermione growled. Her magic swirled around her, sucking the light from the room and causing her hair to crackle. "I plan on getting her out as soon. Even if I have to take Azkaban apart brick by brick."

Nymphadora snorted. "Good luck, I had to do a rotation at Azkaban and it's impenetrable."

Eyes widening in fear, Andy glanced at Hermione. The Dark Queen had punished her followers for such disrespect.

"It's okay Andy." Hermione smiled. "She sees me as a young child." A wisp slowly approached the young auror. "Okay, Auror, what do you see?"

Lifting her wand, Nymphadora cast a few revealing spells. "It's magic manifest."

"Touch it." Hermione smirked, then then laid a comforting hand on Andy's arm when she fidgeted.

Reaching out the metamorphmagus paused. "Is this a test?"

Hermione shook her head. "No."

When Nymphadora's fingers passed through the wisps, it pricked her finger, "Ouch!" She yanked her hand back, looking slightly betrayed.

"What did you feel?" Hermione asked, leaning forward and placing her chin on her steepled fingers.

"Power, so much power." Nymph breathed. "And pain."

Hermione smirked at the accusation. "Sometimes my magic has a mind of its own. It was just being playful, your finger isn't even bleeding. It did bite you, but healed you. It can easily drain a grown man dry."

The Grangers shifted nervously in their chairs as they realized their daughter had killed at least one person.

"It felt playful." Nymphadora murmured as she ran her thumb over her finger. She looked up suddenly. "You killed my father."

"Yes."

"Why?" Nymphadora asked.

"Because I could." Hermione shrugged. "Because your mother needed an alibi, we did beat her up pretty good though. Your father had information we needed and he wasn't going to give it up without a fight."

Nodding, Nymph bit her lip shyly. "Can you teach me that magic?"

Hermione leaned back in her chair. "It's a side effect of multiple, complex rituals – most involving blood magic."

"That's blood magic?" Nymph's eyes widened glee, she was always wanted to learn that branch of magic.

"Yes, poppet." Andy giggled. "Why do you think it took some of your blood, mum can recognize your magical aura now."

"Will you teach me, mum?" Nymphadora asked Hermione.

Hermione's eyes shined with happiness. "I will try, but it is very difficult and not every can learn it."

Sharing a fearful look, the Grangers wondered what exactly happened to their little girl.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I'm back! :):)


	30. Author's Note

Author's note. I didn't want to do this, I hate it when authors I follow do this, but here it is. My muse has gone. Died. It is no more And I don't know if, or when, it will return.


End file.
